Le coeur d'un pirate
by JessSwann
Summary: Suite de ma série consacrée à Hector et Elizabeth. Après avoir réussi à trouver La Croix de Ponce Pilate et ainsi obtenu de Calypso que Will ignore son infidélité avec Barbossa, Liz se voit maintenant confier une nouveau défi pour retrouver son Will...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Elizabeth, Hector, Jack et les autres sont à la souris compagnie … Les autres à moi na **

**_Bonjour à tous ! Chose promise chose due…. Après vous avoir fait un peu mariner, voici la dernière fiction de ma trilogie Barbobeth inaugurée par __L'enfer de Glace. __J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas et je vous laisse découvrir le prologue. Bonne lecture et … Reviews_**

_**Note : Je dédicace cette fiction à Poty qui a traduit les deux premières fics de cette trilogie pour pouvoir les lire et n'a jamais failli à ses reviews malgré le fait qu'elle ne parle pas le français. Un merci tout spécial à toi pour ta lecture et tes commentaires**_

**Prologue**

_Sur une île,_

Trois jours. Cela faisait maintenant trois longues journées qu'il pourrissait sur cette île sans rien à manger. Ou presque…. Fort de son expérience, Hector Barbossa avait rapidement trouvé une source de nourriture dans les vers de sable qui peuplaient l'endroit. Il l'avait compris dès la première nuit lorsqu'il avait senti les animaux visqueux ramper le long de sa jambe. Il n'avait pas hésité. Il ne s'était même pas demandé si les vers étaient ou non empoisonnés. C'était ça ou mourir de faim. Et si Hector Barbossa devait mourir, ce ne serait pas de faim. Du reste, les vers devaient être comestibles attendu qu'il était toujours debout. Les entrailles en feu, certes, mais vivant. En vérité son plus gros problème à ce jour était l'eau…. Il n'avait rien d'autre à boire que l'eau salée de la mer et sa gorge le brûlait.

Hector jeta un regard à son pistolet qui attendait sagement sur le sable. Une pression. Une seule petite pression et il n'aurait plus soif. Sauf qu'il n'était pas prêt à se conduire aussi lâchement. Il était le capitaine Barbossa que diable ! Et tout son être s'insurgeait à l'idée de trouver la mort à la suite d'une mutinerie. En particulier si Jack Sparrow était à l'origine de cette dernière. Hector passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquelées et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil l'aiderait à oublier la soif. Pour quelques heures.

_L'Empress, _

Accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth Turner posa un regard las sur son équipage. La plupart des hommes étaient devenus paresseux. Les poches remplies du trésor de la Muerta, ceux qui avaient survécu au naufrage de l'île ne pensaient plus qu'à dépenser l'or qu'ils avaient amassés.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de contrariété alors qu'elle observait un de ses matelots fort occupé à exhiber une des pièces du trésor maudit des aztèques. La jeune capitaine s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec

« Range cette pièce Lo Chan. Je ne veux pas la voir à bord. »

Un ricanement lui répondit et Elizabeth songea froidement que l'homme risquait de ne plus rire longtemps. Une fois que les premiers effets de l'or aztèque se feraient sentir il y avait fort à parier pour qu'il regrette de ne pas lui avoir obéi. Lui et les autres.

Elizabeth embrassa le pont du regard. Comment de ses hommes avaient commis l'irréparable ? Combien seraient bientôt des mort vivants ? Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir mais pourtant il le fallait. Elizabeth soupira et lança d'une voix forte

« Combien d'entre vous ont désobéis à mes ordres et ont dérobé une pièce comme celle de Lo Chan ? »

Une salve de ricanement ébranla le pont et Elizabeth se crispa.

« Combien ? Avancez que je vous compte »

Plusieurs avancèrent et une boule remonta dans la gorge d'Elizabeth en les dénombrant. Plus de la moitié de son équipage…. Lo Chan ricana

« Alors Capitaine que comptez vous faire pour nous punir ? Nous tuer un par un ? »

Les autres rirent à sa blague et Elizabeth sourit ironiquement

« Je doute d'y arriver. Vous débarquerez à la prochaine escale. Je ne veux plus de vous à bord. Suis-je claire ? »

Une fois de plus Lo Chan rit

« Parce que vous croyez qu'avec cet or on a l'intention de continuer à naviguer ? »

Nouveau sourire froid d'Elizabeth

« Et bien on dirait que nous sommes d'accord cette fois Lo Chan. Vous débarquerez à Tortuga.

- Et notre part du butin ? Rétorqua l'homme d'un ton insolent

- Il semble que vous vous la soyez vous-même attribuée non ? Vous avez donc ce que vous méritez. Chaque homme gardera pour lui ce qu'il a pris sur la Muerta. Les hommes restés à bord pour surveiller l'Empress peuvent se partager ce que j'ai moi-même ramené »

Un murmure surpris salua sa générosité et même Lo Chan ne trouva rien à redire. Elizabeth savoura cet amer succès et se détourna, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Calypso ne s'était pas contentée de la Croix de Ponce Pilate… Ou plutôt si. Will ignorerait toujours sa trahison. A la pensée de son époux, le regard d'Elizabeth se chargea de chagrin. Il lui manquait tellement…

_Un cœur contre un cœur,_ lui souffla le vent.

Elizabeth soupira un peu plus. Briser le cœur de Barbossa pour retrouver Will. A côté de cette dernière mission, trouver le Feu de Glace et la Croix de Ponce Pilate faisait figure de promenade de santé. D'aussi loin qu'elle connaisse Barbossa, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve d'un quelconque attachement envers autre chose que son foutu navire et son affreux chapeau. Comment pourrait elle briser son cœur dans ce cas ? Et avant cela … Comment allait elle le retrouver ?

Le découragement envahit la jeune femme et elle caressa un instant l'idée de débarquer sur une terre où elle pourrait attendre tranquillement le retour de Will. Puis, elle songea à Lee.

Il était mort pour qu'elle réalise son rêve. Elle ne pouvait le trahir en renonçant sans combattre . Le visage de la jeune femme se remplit d'une expression décidée et elle agrippa le bastingage. D'abord Tortuga. Là elle trouverait quelqu'un qui saurait où est Hector et se débarrasserait des maudits qu'elle abritait et dont la proximité la dégoûtait.

_Sur une île, _

L'eau, pure et fraîche était à portée de main. Hector tendit les doigts pour s'en saisir mais ne s'empara que du sable dans lequel grouillaient les vers. Il leur arracha la tête d'une main tremblante car il ne supportait pas leurs gros yeux noirs et mâcha une pleine poignée. Sur sa langue, la chair était flasque, chaude. Le sang que contenaient les vers n'étancha pas sa soif.

Hector se laissa retomber sur le sable avec un râle…. Cinq jours qu'il était ici si ses calculs étaient bons. Pour la centième fois il maudit Calypso , Sparrow et cette foutue Elizabeth Swann….

_Tortuga,_

Elizabeth regarda sans regrets s'éloigner les hommes qu'elle avait chassés. Elle se tourna ensuite sur l'équipage restant.

« Si d'autres veulent les suivre, ils sont libres de le faire »

Un silence lui répondit. Puis deux hommes s'avancèrent. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Que ferait elle s'ils choisissaient tous de l'abandonner ? Recruter un nouvel équipage serait aussi long que périlleux… Elle laissa les deux hommes débarquer sans un mot puis fixa la poignée qui restait sur le pont

« Et vous ? »

Les hommes s'entre regardèrent puis Jal s'avança

« On reste capitaine »

Elizabeth le regarda avec méfiance

« Pourquoi ? »

Le visage de Jal se fit sérieux

« Parce qu'aucun capitaine n'a jamais offert toute sa part à ceux qui sont restés à bord . Ce qui est plus que juste

- Je n'agirais pas toujours ainsi , et je ne compte pas changer de style de commandement, souligna Elizabeth

- Oui mais au moins vous êtes juste , répondit Jal dans un anglais approximatif . Alors les gars et moi on a voté. On reste. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond de joie mais elle se força à rester à rester impassible. Elle avait enfin gagné le respect de ses hommes. Ils n'étaient certes qu'une poignée, mais elle préférait une dizaine de cœurs fidèles à une trentaine de mutins en puissance. Pourtant, il était clair que l'Empress avait besoin d'hommes.

« Jal, tu seras mon second. Ta première tâche est de me trouver des matelots pour remplacer ceux qui sont partis. Nous allons passer deux jours à Tortuga. Chacun aura du temps libre pour dépenser son argent. Organisez vous pour que l'Empress ne reste pas sans surveillance. Jal veillera à ce que chacun ait le même temps libre. La moitié d'entre vous ce soir, l'autre demain. Jal tu choisiras le soir qui te convient le mieux »

Jal s'inclina et Elizabeth regarda ses hommes.

« Je vais à terre »

La jeune femme sauta sur le quai et tangua brièvement, la terre ferme lui semblait bizarre sous ses pieds. Elle haussa les épaules et partit vers la taverne d'une démarche un peu dansante.

_Sur une île,_

Hector regarda sans bouger la source qui ondulait devant lui. Dans un coin de son esprit il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraie. Que c'était une hallucination due à sa soif comme les précédentes. Pourtant, il avança la main vers le filet d'eau. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide et Hector commença à envisager sérieusement la mort.

_Tortuga,_

Barbossa ? Personne ne l'avait vu depuis des mois. En revanche, le Black Pearl avait fait escale quelques jours plus tôt. Le capitaine du Pearl ? Jack Sparrow bien sûr !

Elizabeth soupira lourdement. Barbossa semblait s'être volatilisé….

« Moi je sais où il est… » déclara une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme sursauta et grimaça légèrement en croisant le regard d'une catin qui n'était pas de la première fraîcheur

« Et bien parle » lui ordonna-t-elle.

La femme lui sourit et Elizabeth nota avec horreur qu'il lui manquait deux dents

« Pas gratuitement chérie »

La jeune capitaine sortit une poignée de pièces de sa poche. La main avide de la catin se referma sur elles et elle répondit

« Parait qu'ils l'ont laissé sur une île en chemin.

- C'est Jack qui t'as dit ça ? »

Un rire rauque salua sa question.

« Allons chérie, Sparrow préfère les filles comme celles-ci, déclara la catin en lui désignant une somptueuse rousse à la mine avenante. Par contre ses matelots…

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ?

- Sur une île ma belle … C'est-ce qu'il a dit

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas laquelle…. »

Un rire moqueur lui répondit et la catin la planta là pour aller offrir ses services à un matelot imbibé de rhum

Elizabeth retourna sur l'Empress en soupirant. Une île… C'était mince comme information… Mais peut être que….

Une fois dans sa cabine, Elizabeth déroula une grande carte maritime. Concentrée, la jeune femme sortit sa boussole et regarda la carte… Elle en aurait pour des heures… Les cartes n'étaient pas son fort. Pourtant elle se força à essayer. Elle repéra d'abord la zone où se trouvait normalement la Muerta puis à partir de là calcula l'emplacement où elle avait été abordée par Ching.

La jeune femme prit ensuite son compas. Si Jack s'était rendu directement à Tortuga , ce qui collait au niveau du temps… Il avait du abandonner Barbossa dans ce périmètre… Elizabeth traça un arc de cercle et réfléchit. Dans cette zone, les îles étaient nombreuses. Elle passa une heure à éliminer les plus grandes et celles qu'elle pensait être peuplées. La jeune femme se massa les tempes et observa d'un œil circonspect la dizaine d'îlots restant.

« Penser comme Jack » marmonna-t-elle.

Le pirate n'avait sans doute pas pu se débarrasser immédiatement de Barbossa. Une mutinerie prenait du temps, hélas elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elizabeth biffa donc trois nouvelles îles. Il en restait sept. Avec un peu de chance…. Elizabeth sentit une nouvelle vague de découragement monter en elle puis se reprit. Elle devait réussir. Pour Will. Pour Lee.

_L'Empress,_

Les trois premiers îlots n'avaient rien donné…. Sa longue vue en main, Elizabeth examina le quatrième. Là encore, rien. Elle s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. Elle régla un peu plus sa longue vue. Ce n'était pas un homme non… Mais la plume d'un chapeau immense !

Une exclamation de joie lui échappa et elle se tourna vers Jal

« Approche le navire autant que possible et fait mettre une chaloupe à la mer »

_Sur une île,_

Cela faisait dix jours, non neuf… non onze… Il ne savait plus. Le soleil lui brûlait le corps. Ses lèvres tâchées du sang des vers qu'il mangeait étaient sèches.

« Il est là ! »

Hector ouvrit les yeux et ricana en voyant Elizabeth Swann. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'au moment de mourir, il penserait à elle.

« Foutue Miss Swann » coassa-t-il.

Elizabeth se précipita vers lui

« Jal, de l'eau vite »

Le second lui tendit la gourde et Elizabeth s'empressa d'en verser sur les lèvres de Barbossa. Ce dernier ricana.

Elizabeth posa une main inquiète sur son front. Si Barbossa mourrait… Sa chance de retrouver Will mourait avec lui !

« Ramenez le à bord » ordonna-t-elle en ramassant le précieux chapeau du pirate.

Barbossa se sentit flotter un instant puis…. Ce fut le noir.


	2. Le Sceptre de Thor

_**Coucou ! Et bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci pour toutes vos reviews !**_

_**Sabryna : Merci de tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur, j'espère que cette suite très attendue ne te décevra pas **_

_**Chat34 :Merci ! Pour continuer pas de soucis avec moi : je ne laisse JAMAIS une fic en hiatus : je commence je finis ( exception faite d'une fic co écrite car j'ai été lâchée par mon partenaire)**_

_**Manon : tu peux me tutoyer lol, je mets en ligne une fois par semaine, contente que les précédentes t'aient plues !**_

_**Plume : Pas de soucis mdrrr, en même temps mes titres se ressemblent toutes ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira celle-ci !**_

_**Moumoutte : encore une fois, merci pour les compliments, en ce qui concerne le sort de Barbo… j'utilise mon droit de réserve vous verrez ! **_

_**Bien maintenant…**_

_**Comme promis voici la suite des aventures de Barbossa et d'Elizabeth. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

_L'Empress,_

La première chose dont Hector Barbossa eut conscience ce fut de l'eau fraîche qui ruisselait sur son front. Le pirate grommela puis se força à ouvrir les yeux. Là il vit le visage d'Elizabeth Swann penché sur le sien.

« Bonjour Capitaine Barbossa. Contente de vous revoir parmi nous » déclara la jeune femme.

Barbossa nota le linge qu'elle tenait et en déduit que l'eau venait de là.

« A boire… » coassa-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Elizabeth tendit la main vers une gourde et l'inclina doucement vers ses lèvres craquelées.

« Allez y doucement » lui conseilla-t-elle.

La main de Barbossa se referma sur son poignet et le pirate la força à verser plus vite. Il ferma les yeux de contentement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il trouverait autant de plaisir dans le simple fait de boire de l'eau. Une fois sa soif apaisée, il fixa Elizabeth.

La jeune femme se força à lui sourire. Après tout, les choses commençaient plutôt bien pour elle. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie ce qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre en confiance.

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda Barbossa

Elizabeth se raidit. Et s'il avait perdu la mémoire ?

« A bord de mon navire , l'Empress »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et l'angoisse d'Elizabeth augmenta

« Capitaine Barbossa ? Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Barbossa la fixa. Elizabeth Swann Turner… Que faisait elle donc ici ? Enfin pas à bord de l'Empress bien sûr mais pourquoi diable…

« Hector ? »

Contrarié par son interruption, Barbossa la toisa

« Je me souviens de vous Madame Turner. Tout comme je me rappelle que vous m'avez laissé dans une chaloupe la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus… »

Elizabeth grimaça. En vérité, Barbossa se souvenait peut être d'un peu trop de choses…

« Oh allons Capitaine Barbossa ce n'est qu'une broutille… »plaisanta-t-elle.

Barbossa sentit la rage monter à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il y avait eu Elizabeth. La manière dont elle l'avait ridiculisé. Puis Jack Sparrow retournant la situation en sa faveur jusqu'à la mutinerie… Cette pensée finit de le mettre hors de lui et il saisit la jeune femme par le col

« Une broutille ! C'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve ici ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous briser la nuque » ragea-t-il.

Elizabeth hoqueta et le repoussa sans douceur, le forçant à desserrer son étreinte

« Peut être que les armes de mes hommes braquées sur votre tête sont une raison suffisante » cracha-t-elle.

Barbossa cilla et nota qu'effectivement, les deux hommes présents dans la cabine avaient leurs pistolets braqués sur lui.

« J'aurais cru que vous auriez au moins la décence de me remercier pour avoir sauver votre vie » ragea Elizabeth en se levant.

Barbossa la suivit du regard pendant qu'elle se tournait vers ses hommes.

« Faites lui prendre un bain. Il empeste » ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir d'un pas décidé.

()()

Une fois à l'extérieur de la cabine, Elizabeth laissa échapper un gros soupir découragé. Les choses s'annonçaient mal… Non seulement Barbossa ne se montrait pas des plus reconnaissants, mais en plus il semblait la tenir responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé…

La jeune femme fixa l'horizon et son cœur se serra en voyant le soleil se coucher. Encore un jour de plus sans Will… Elle songea au jeune homme et soupira. Elle avait été folle de croire que c'était possible… De croire qu'elle pouvait briser le cœur d'un homme comme Hector Barbossa…

Avec un nouveau soupir, Elizabeth donna l'ordre de mettre le cap vers le sud.

()()

Même s'il aurait préféré souffrir mille morts que de l'avouer, Barbossa appréciait sans réserve le bain chaud qu'Elizabeth lui avait fait administrer. Ses muscles se détendirent sous l'effet de la chaleur et il ferma les yeux. Il revenait de loin cette fois… Si Elizabeth ne l'avait pas trouvé…

Cette pensée fit sursauter Barbossa. Comment se faisait il qu'elle l'ait trouvé justement ? Et pourquoi elle ? C'était le genre de questions qu'il valait mieux élucider et vite….

Barbossa se leva dans une gerbe d'eau et fixa les hommes qui le surveillaient. Sous le prétexte de lui venir en aide en cas de faiblesse bien sûr… Mais il ne s'y trompait pas. Elizabeth le faisait surveiller… Ce dont il ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur : il aurait agi de la même manière …. Il s'approcha de l'un des deux hommes

« Ce n'est pas trop difficile de servir .. Une femme » susurra-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas et Barbossa s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix retentit

« Il est sourd »

Le capitaine se retourna et croisa le regard décidé d'un marin qu'il ne connaissait pas

« Qui es tu ?

- Jal. Le second du Capitaine Turner.

- Entièrement dévoué je présume » le testa Barbossa.

Le chinois ne sourit même pas

« Nous l'avons choisie comme capitaine. Elle m'a dit de vous apporter ça » ajouta-t-il en désignant un tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés.

Barbossa avança vers ces derniers sans soucis de sa nudité. Là il déplia une longue tunique asiatique, à la mode de celles qu'affectionnait Sao Feng. Furieux, le pirate se tourna vers le second

« Si vous croyez que je vais porter ça… » rugit il

Cette fois Jal sourit légèrement

« Elle a dit que vous répondriez ça. Et elle m'a aussi dit de vous dire que c'était ça ou le repas avec l'équipage. Entièrement nu. »

Barbossa tiqua et s'empara des vêtements

« Dites à votre Capitaine que je la rejoindrais sur le pont » marmonna-t-il.

Jal s'inclina et Barbossa se retourna. Ce faisant il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup le style du Capitaine Swann. Sans doute parce qu'il lui en rappelait un autre….

()()

Malgré son angoisse, Elizabeth ne put contenir son amusement en voyant Barbossa sortir de sa cabine, vêtu d'une longue tunique.

« Vous êtes ravissant Capitaine Barbossa » pouffa-t-elle.

Le pirate la toisa

« A quoi jouez vous Madame Turner ?

- Qui vous dit que je joue ? Et c'est Capitaine » Rétorqua Elizabeth, plus à l'aise alors qu'elle sentait la conversation glisser vers un terrain plus familier

Barbossa s'empressa de la détromper

« Pas de ça avec moi Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas un de ces abrutis béats d'amour que vous fréquentez d'ordinaire. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça où est le dernier en date ? Li je ne sais quoi. »

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit et elle détourna le visage

« Il est mort sur l'île de la Muerta »

Barbossa haussa les épaules

« C'est arrivé à d'autres avant lui…

- Je doute qu'il puisse revenir. Ou même qu'il le veuille » rétorqua Elizabeth sans le regarder.

Un silence s'installa puis Barbossa reprit

« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez Madame Turner ? »

Elizabeth se força à se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas penser à Lee. Pas maintenant.

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence puis Barbossa grinça

« Qu'espérez vous obtenir de moi _Capitaine_ Turner ?

- Mais je ..rien » balbutia Elizabeth qui n'était pas préparée à la question si vite dans la conversation

Barbossa lui saisit le bras et la força à le regarder

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Elizabeth… Ça tient du miracle qu'un navire croise au large de l'île où Sparrow m'a laissé. Et voilà qu'en plus c'est le votre… Qu'attendez vous de moi ?

- Lâchez moi » siffla Elizabeth entre ses dents.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent un instant du regard et Barbossa relâcha lentement son bras.

« N'espérez pas vous en tirer comme ça »

Elizabeth le toisa avec hauteur

« Nous parlerons dans ma cabine

- Qu'attendons nous pour nous y rendre dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas … Peut être que mes hommes l'aient débarrassée de la crasse et de la puanteur que vous avez ramené avec vous ? » ironisa Elizabeth.

Vexé, Barbossa se détourna et Elizabeth se força au calme. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on séduisait un homme ! Elle se força à prendre une mine avenante

« Suivez moi Hector »

()()

Surpris, le pirate reconnut la cabine dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Sauf qu'elle était désormais propre. Elizabeth lui désigna un siège et s'assit. Gêné par sa tunique Barbossa s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'il aperçut son chapeau , soigneusement rangé.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers celui-ci.

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil et ne put retenir un petit rire en le voyant s'empresser de le remettre sur sa tête

« C'est grâce à ce chapeau que je vous ai retrouvé. Déclara-t-elle. Nous explorions les îles alentour quand je l'ai vu… Alors je me suis dit que vous aviez peut être besoin de l'aide d'une amie… »

Barbossa s'avança jusqu'à la table de travail de la jeune femme

« Depuis quand sommes nous amis ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Son œil acéré nota les calculs d'Elizabeth et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre

« Que cherchiez vous sur ces îles Elizabeth ? »

Agacée par sa propre négligence, Elizabeth lui arracha la carte des mains

« Ça ne vous regarde pas… Maintenant… Si vous préférez que je vous y raccompagne, la chose est faisable »

Barbossa la fixa

« Ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça … Vous me devez un navire Miss Swann. Ou plutôt vous me devez le Pearl

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout ! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

- Oh que si ! »

Ils se firent face à nouveau, leurs mains cherchant leurs pistolets. Celle de Barbossa ne rencontra que du vide et Elizabeth appliqua le canon de son arme sur le front du pirate

« Oh que non… » susurra-t-elle.

Barbossa déglutit

« Allons… Capitaine Turner… On ne va pas se fâcher pour si peu… Entre amis .. »

Elizabeth sourit lentement

« Je croyais que nous n'étions pas amis ? »

Barbossa rit nerveusement alors qu'elle appuyait un peu plus son arme sur son front

« Une plaisanterie ma chère… »

Elizabeth s'esclaffa et baissa son arme.

« Après tout j'étais comme qui dirait témoin à votre mariage, » plaisanta Barbossa en approchant lentement sa main de l'arme de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière sourit un peu plus puis releva brusquement son bras, le mettant en joue

« Pas de ça sur mon bateau Hector » déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Barbossa s'assit et Elizabeth sourit

« Simple mesure de précaution… Une pomme ? » proposa-t-elle

La bouche d'Hector s'assécha à la vue du fruit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé… Il tendit la main et s'en empara

« Maintenant dites moi ce que vous voulez » exigea-t-il en mordant de bon cœur dans le fruit.

Elizabeth le regarda faire. Elle prit une inspiration. La suite de son plan dépendait de ce qu'elle allait dire maintenant… Elle lui adressa un sourire désarmant

« Très bien Capitaine Barbossa… Le fait est que j'ai besoin de vos services…

- Pour ? » Demanda Barbossa.

Écœurée, Elizabeth détourna les yeux à la vue du fruit dégoulinant dans sa barbe

« Calypso m'a proposé un échange… La liberté de Will contre le Sceptre de Thor » déclara-t-elle.

Barbossa haussa les sourcils

« Le sceptre de Thor ?

- Voilà bien le problème ! Personne n'en a jamais entendu parler … Mais je me suis dit que si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ce serait vous » minauda Elizabeth.

Elle examina le pirate tandis qu'il se rengorgeait

« Oui bien entendu, le Sceptre de Thor … Il me semble avoir entendu quelqu'un en parler…

- Vraiment ? » demanda Elizabeth en prenant l'air admiratif.

La jeune femme retint un sourire ironique à la pensée que l'orgueil était bien une faiblesse… En effet, elle doutait que Barbossa ait jamais entendu parler d'un objet qui n'existait que dans son imagination….

Barbossa prit l'air dégagé

« La question Elizabeth … C'est qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Elizabeth retint un sourire prétentieux

« Moi… Sans entourloupe cette fois… Je serais à vous tant que durera notre quête »

Un rire lui répondit et Barbossa se leva

« Désolé Madame Turner mais il vous faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour réchauffer vos nuits…

- Quoi ? » Glapit Elizabeth.

Barbossa la fixa

« Ça veut dire non Elizabeth. »

Cette fois la jeune femme rougit. Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège… De toute évidence il n'y avait pas que Barbossa pour qui l'orgueil était une faiblesse…. Le pirate se dirigea vers la porte et la jeune femme sentit le cœur lui manquer. S'il partait maintenant… Elle n'aurait aucune chance de réussir un jour à lui briser le cœur

Barbossa était presque arrivé à la porte lorsqu'elle le rappela d'une voix fêlée

« Attendez ! »

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Barbossa prit son temps pour se retourner. Il était sûr qu'elle le rappellerait.. Cette fille ferait n'importe quoi pour ramener son imbécile de mari ( ce qui de son point de vue était une grossière erreur au vu du potentiel de la dame… preuve en était du marché qu'elle venait de lui proposer) . Il se retourna donc

« Oui Madame Turner ? »

Cette fois Elizabeth n'eut pas besoin de feindre la détresse

« Que voulez vous ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à tout pour le faire rester

Barbossa la toisa froidement

« Je crois que vous le savez Madame Turner »

Elizabeth hoqueta et la réponse franchit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle disait

« Jamais je ne vous céderais l'Empress »

Ce fut au tour de Barbossa d'être surpris. Alors qu'Elizabeth réalisait avec horreur ce que sa réponse impliquait, il sourit

« Dans ce cas je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que je ne désire rien d'autre que de récupérer MON Black Pearl »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth hocha la tête

« D'accord… Le Sceptre de Thor d'abord … Puis le Pearl

- Non d'abord le Pearl…

- Hors de question. Si je vous aide d'abord jamais vous ne m'aiderez. D'abord le Sceptre.

- Qui me dit que vous m'aiderez ensuite ?

- Il faudra me faire confiance… rétorqua Elizabeth

- Allons Madame Turner … Vous avez prouvé à maintes reprises que ceci était impossible. lui répondit Barbossa d'un ton raisonnable.

- Tout comme vous. Cracha Elizabeth. Et est il nécessaire de vous rappelez qu'en dépit de toutes vos affirmations vous me devez votre vie ? »

Barbossa plongea dans le regard sombre de la jeune femme. Elizabeth s'efforça de le soutenir, le cœur lourd. Que ferait elle si Barbossa refusait son offre ? Peut être s'était elle trop engagée avec cette histoire de Sceptre…

« D'accord » , lâcha finalement le pirate.

Elizabeth fut tellement surprise qu'elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit d'accord… Je vous aide. Puis vous m'aidez… Mais je vous préviens Elizabeth si vous essayez de me doubler… De quelque manière que ce soit… L'Empress ne sera pas la seule chose que vous perdrez dans l'aventure. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Barbossa la fixa

« Pourquoi moi Elizabeth ?

- Quoi ? » glapit la jeune femme, tremblante à l'idée que, fidèle à elle-même, Calypso ne joue double jeu.

Barbossa la fixa

« Pourquoi mon aide ? Un autre aurait facilement accepté votre premier marché… Jack par exemple. Alors pourquoi faire appel à moi ? »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux de crainte que ceux-ci la trahissent

« Parce que pour m'aider j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules » souffla-t-elle, déclarant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de scrupules vous-même n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas quand la liberté de Will est en jeu » , rétorqua Elizabeth avec feu.

Le pirate sourit

« Sparrow a raison… Vous avez changé. Et ce n'est pas déplaisant. Capitaine Turner »

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans le sien. Barbossa était si proche…. Elle sentit la tension qui habitait le corps du pirate et son cœur accéléra. Son instinct de femme lui souffla qu'il la désirait malgré ses dénégations. Elle avança légèrement jusqu'à le frôler. Barbossa sourit

« Je vous conseille d'ajouter des couvertures à votre lit Elizabeth… Là où nous allons vous risquez d'en avoir besoin » déclara-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

Surprise, la jeune femme cilla

« Quoi ?

- Thor est un dieu du Panthéon scandinave … Je pensais que vous saviez au moins ça. Il nous faut donc commencer nos recherches par là… Et je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer sachant à quel point vous y êtes sensible… Mais les nuits sont très froides dans cette partie du monde » ricana Barbossa.

Elizabeth suffoqua de rage tandis qu'il sortait

« Bonne nuit Madame Turner. Souhaitez vous que je demande à votre second de venir vous réchauffer ?

- Non ! » hurla presque la jeune femme.

Un ricanement lui fit écho et Elizabeth fixa la porte close.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme maudit son imagination perverse qui l'avait conduite à parler de Thor ! Comme si un quelconque dieu grec ou romain ou aztèque n'aurait pas aussi bien convenu ! Au moins là bas elle aurait eu chaud… Un gémissement frileux lui échappa à l'idée de la Scandinavie et elle courut se réfugier dans son lit. Une fois sous les couvertures, Elizabeth soupira avec amertume. Ça aurait pu être pire… Au moins Barbossa avait accepté de rester…


	3. Honnête Piraterie

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci beaucoup à Sabryna pour son commentaire ! Merci pour tes encouragements ma belle Voici donc la suite avec un élément… perturbateur lol… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 2**

_Tortuga, _

Ils avaient presque terminé de dépenser le trésor qu'ils avaient volé sur la Muerta…

Assis devant une chope de rhum, Lo Chan repoussa cette dernière avec un cri de rage. L'alcool était fade, sans plus de goût que la plus plate des eaux.

A l'étage, Pang repoussa la catin qui s'activait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sur son sexe flasque. La fille lui lança un regard amusé

« Ça arrive à tout le monde chéri… » le consola-t-elle.

Pang lui adressa un regard mauvais en réponse. Ça arrivait peut être à tout le monde mais sûrement pas à lui. Il considéra la fille. Une rousse aux formes généreuses. Très occidentale comme il les aimait. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre qu'elle était la cause de la paresse de son sexe. Aussi, Pang s'empara-t-il de sa ceinture et se fit un devoir de corriger comme il se devait la putain…

Dans une ruelle voisine, attablé devant un immense cochon rôti, Ling se réjouissait à l'approche du festin. Pourtant, lorsqu'il porta la viande à sa bouche, celle-ci ne diffusa pas le petit goût caramélisé qu'il aimait tellement et qui lui rappelait le village où il était né. La viande n'avait aucune saveur.

Jang Ho quand à lui était dans une mauvaise posture… Il avait cherché des noises à un marin dans une taverne. Sans remarquer que dix autres l'accompagnaient… Il tomba à genoux sur le sol et des pièces s'échappèrent de son veston.

« C'est de l'or ! » s'écria un de ses assaillants.

La bouche en sang, Jang Ho tendit la main pour protéger son trésor. Un coup de pied le repoussa en arrière et un couteau trancha sa gorge. Jang Ho s'effondra. A peine s'étonna-t-il de ne ressentir que peu de douleur…

_L'Empress, _

Les yeux cernés par une nuit passée à se tourmenter, Elizabeth tenait la barre de l'Empress d'une main mal assurée lorsque Barbossa fit son entrée sur le pont. La jeune femme le suivit un instant du regard, songeuse. Elle avait manqué son entrée en matière la veille. Elle grimaça au souvenir du camouflet que le pirate lui avait envoyé après qu'elle se soit offert en récompense. Cela avait été une erreur… Sans oublier son orgueil , qui, elle était bien obligé de l'admettre avait été largement blessé par la réaction de Barbossa…

Voyant que le pirate ne faisait aucun signe dans sa direction, Elizabeth se crispa

« Jal, prend la barre. Cap au nord » ordonna-t-elle.

Elizabeth se dirigea ensuite vers Barbossa.

« Avez-vous bien dormi Capitaine Barbossa ? » lui demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause .

L'homme se tourna vers elle .

« Vaisseau de la Compagnie. A tribord » annonça-t-il.

Comme Elizabeth ne réagissait pas, Hector s'avança sur le pont .

« Armez les canons tas de chiens ! Hissez le pavillon ! Nous abordons ce navire »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et l'équipage s'immobilisa.

« Alors qu'attendez vous ! Mon sabre me démange ! » s'exclama Barbossa.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui

« Ils attendent MON ordre Hector. Je suis capitaine de cette jonque…. Vous n'êtes qu'un invité »

Barbossa se raidit et la regarda

« Dans ce cas que décidez vous Capitaine Turner ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur.

Elizabeth prit son temps. Elle se tourna vers le navire marchand et évalua leurs chances tandis que Barbossa la couvait d'un regard agacé. Finalement, Elizabeth se tourna vers ses hommes

« Armez nos canons… Nous allons aborder ce navire » déclara-t-elle simplement, consciente qu'après le coup d'éclat de Barbossa aucun autre ordre n'était possible.

Le pirate lui fit un large sourire ironique et Elizabeth se pencha

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de croire que vous pouvez commander mon navire Capitaine Barbossa. Sinon je vous garantis que l'île sur laquelle vous a déposé Jack vous semblera un paradis à côté de l'endroit où je vous enverrais croupir. Accord ou pas » siffla-t-elle.

Barbossa se raidit mais Jal intervint avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre

« Quel pavillon capitaine ? »

Elizabeth marqua une seconde d'arrêt. Les mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme se souvint de son emprisonnement et de la marque qui défigurait maintenant le bas de ses reins. Un cadeau des soldats…

« Rouge » répondit il d'une voix sèche.

Barbossa la regarda avec surprise et elle se dirigea vers le bastingage. L'homme la suivit

« Madame Turner… Est-ce que vous connaissez la signification du rouge ? Ce n'est pas qu'une jolie couleur et …commença Barbossa

- Pas de quartiers ni de prisonniers. Aucun survivant. Lui rétorqua Elizabeth. Je connais la signification du rouge aussi bien que vous » persifla-t-elle.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Barbossa. C'était le genre de pavillon qu'il aurait lui-même hissé… Il la suivit du regard et songea une fois de plus que ,décidément, Elizabeth Turner gagnait à être connue.

_Tortuga,_

Lorsque Jang Ho ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la nuit était tombée. L'homme porta instinctivement la main à sa gorge et la palpa. Rien. Ou plutôt rien hormis une légère cicatrice qu'il sentait palpiter. Un instant, le pirate crut qu'il avait rêvé. Qu'il était saoul et que l'agression dont il avait été victime n'était qu'un délire causé par l'alcool. Il porta la main à sa poche. Vide.

Ses pièces avaient disparues.

Jang Ho se leva sans effort et se dirigea vers la taverne la plus proche. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Dans un coin, les hommes avec qui il s'était battu un peu plus tôt buvaient. Jang Ho reconnut sa bourse posée sur leur table. Un sourire féroce aux lèvres il s'approcha de cette dernière.

« Ceci m'appartient » déclara-t-il.

Jang Ho sourit dans l'attente de la bagarre mais les hommes poussèrent un hurlement en le voyant.

« Tu… tu es mort … » lâcha le chef.

Jang Ho ramassa sa bourse sans qu'aucun ne l'empêche. En vérité il se sentait étrange… Il avança la main vers la flasque de rhum et en but un longue lampée sans ressentir le moindre plaisir.

Dans sa bourse, les pièces luisaient. Jang Ho baissa les yeux sur elles. Il y avait quelque chose… La femme qui commandait l'Empress avait dit quelque chose sur ces pièces mais… Jang Ho secoua la tête. Il devait trouver ses anciens compagnons… Sans un mot, il se détourna et sortit dans la nuit sans lune.

_Navire Marchand, _

Elizabeth se rua vers son assaillant suivant. Sa lame s'enfonça dans le corps du soldat et elle chancela. Ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant d'à peine quinze ans. La jeune femme se troubla et pendant quelques secondes, elle contempla le corps de l'homme avec horreur.

Puis elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et oublia l'enfant. Elle n'était pas responsable du fait que la Compagnie recrutait ses hommes au berceau. Avec un sourire mauvais, Elizabeth fit face à son nouvel assaillant.

Barbossa trancha la gorge d'un soldat d'un geste froid et pointa son pistolet à sa droite. Sans même viser il tira, arrachant la moitié du visage de l'homme. Il était trempé de sueur et de sang. Mais indéniablement heureux. Ça c'est de la piraterie , songea-t-il en se précipitant vers un nouvel ennemi.

Elizabeth huma les relents de poudre, de sang et d'urine. Son bras lui faisait mal mais elle repartit dans la bataille. Elle devait vaincre. Ne serait ce que pour prouver à son équipage une fois de plus que Sao Feng n'avait pas commis d'erreur en la désignant pour le remplacer à la tête de l'Empress. Tout en progressant, elle se trouva dos à dos avec Barbossa

« Magnifique journée vous ne trouvez pas ? Lui lança le pirate d'un ton exalté

- Je suis un peu occupée là… » lui rétorqua Elizabeth en lui arrachant son pistolet pour tirer dans le corps d'un soldat

Barbossa se contenta de sourire et ils se séparèrent, laissant un sillon meurtrier sur leur passage.

_Tortuga, _

Lorsque Jang Ho pénétra dans La fiancée fidèle, il aperçut Lo Chan. Sans prêter attention aux hommes sur son passage, il se dirigea vers ce dernier. Lo Chan lui lança un regard noir

« Le rhum est mauvais ici…

- Comme la nourriture » , intervint Ling qui venait d'apparaître

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard avant de regarder ceux qui l'entouraient. Ils semblaient être les seuls à ne pas apprécier les délices de Tortuga…

Jang Ho passa une main tremblante sur son cou. Lo Chan remarqua son geste

« C'est une vilaine blessure ça, je ne l'avais jamais vue…

- Ça aurait pu te tuer ! » Ricana Ling

Jang Ho blêmit. Cela l'avait tué … Il en était certain… Pourtant, il était encore debout…

« Ces putains sont mauvaises » déclara Pang qui venait de les rejoindre.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent.

« Que se passe t'il ? » souffla Jang Ho en voyant les autres membres de l'Empress s'approcher du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Tous avaient le visage tendu par la contrariété. Et…. La frustration.

_Navire Marchand, _

L'homme tomba à genoux devant Elizabeth.

« Pitié… Nous nous rendons… Pitié… » supplia-t-il

La jeune femme nota l'humidité qui inondait le pantalon du soldat et Barbossa s'approcha d'elle. Le regard de l'homme roula de l'un à l'autre et il frémit

« Pourparlers… » invoqua-t-il.

Elizabeth le toisa sans aménité. Elle venait de le reconnaître. C'était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient marquée… Comme si le destin se jouait d'elle une fois de plus. Barbossa la regarda et elle pointa son arme sur le front du soldat qui gémit

« Avez-vous entendu quelque chose Capitaine Barbossa ? » demanda-t-elle

Barbossa la regarda avec surprise et une pointe d'admiration illumina son regard sans qu'Elizabeth ne s'en aperçoive

« Absolument rien Capitaine Turner » répondit il, curieux de voir ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Elizabeth appuya son arme sur le front du soldat

« Moi non plus » déclara-t-elle en pressant la détente.

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. Son crâne explosa et Elizabeth se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Rassemblez le butin sur l'Empress. Une fois que cela sera fait coulez ce navire »

Jal, le visage maculé de sang, s'inclina et Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'Empress. Resté seul, Barbossa la suivit du regard.

« Une magnifique journée…. » murmura-t-il.

_Tortuga, _

Le rhum était mauvais. Les filles étaient sans la moindre saveur. La nourriture était de cendres.

La plainte des marins enfla et Jang Ho songea une fois de plus aux prédictions de l'anglaise. _Ceux qui prendront les pièces aztèques seront maudits…_avait elle dit. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas exactement expliqué quelle serait la malédiction…. Jang Ho passa ses doigts sur sa gorge. Et si…..

« Sortons d'ici » déclara-t-il.

Les hommes le suivirent, et Jang Ho se dirigea vers la ruelle où il était mort.

« C'est ridicule » objecta Pang,

Jang Ho se retourna vers lui et tira résolument dans son torse. Droit dans le cœur. Il n'avait jamais aimé Pang de toute manière…

Un cri échappa aux autres hommes et ils portèrent la main à leur côtés tandis que Pang s'écroulait sur le sol

« Tu es fou ! » protesta Lo Chan.

Jang Ho cligna des yeux. Pang gisait sur le sol, inanimé

« Il est mort » annonça Ling.

Jang Ho fit face à ses compagnons…. Il allait devoir leur fournir des explications….

_L'Empress,_

Barbossa s'approcha d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme ne s'était pas changée. Le visage maculé de sang et de poudre, elle regardait ses hommes rassembler leur butin sur le pont.

« Magnifique journée pour mourir vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elizabeth encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire, posa un regard troublé sur Barbossa.

Ce dernier sentit son désir se réveiller à la vue du visage de la jeune femme. Il ne vit pas le trouble ou du moins ne songea pas à l'attribuer à un quelconque remords

« J'aimerais vous parler Capitaine Turner. Dans votre cabine » déclara-t-il avec une pointe de respect

Elizabeth fixa le navire ennemi qui sombrait

« Je suis un peu occupée Capitaine Barbossa. Cela peut il attendre ? »

Barbossa regarda le butin s'amonceler et sourit

« Sans doute Capitaine Turner …. Mais je me demandais…

- Quoi donc ? Répondit Elizabeth, agacée par son insistance

- Ne trouvez vous pas que les nuits sont froides ? » lui lança Barbossa.

Elizabeth sursauta et se tourna vers le pirate. Barbossa lui renvoya un regard qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Un regard rempli de désir et de violence. Le ventre d'Elizabeth se tordit . Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni par quel caprice Barbossa avait changé de vues en ce qui la concernait mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Il n'y avait pas mille façons de faire tomber un homme amoureux. En tout cas en ce qui concernait cet homme là.

Elizabeth repoussa soigneusement le souvenir de Will et de sa promesse. Après tout c'était pour lui qu'elle agissait ainsi. Et même si elle échouait… Ce qui était exclu…Mais même si elle échouait, Will n'en souffrirait jamais.

« Capitaine Turner ? » demanda Barbossa d'une voix tendue.

Il avait envie d'elle. N'importe quelle catin eut pu convenir mais celle-ci était la meilleure. Le désir de Barbossa augmenta à l'évocation des moments passés dans la prison de Pavlov. Il fixa son visage maculé de sang. La preuve qu'elle était sans scrupules… Cette idée l'excita encore un peu plus et il répéta

« Qu'en pensez vous ? »

Elizabeth sourit. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissait aucun doute… Entre eux, l'équilibre des forces venait de basculer en sa faveur. Une faiblesse dont elle entendait bien tirer le plus de parti possible. Elle s'approcha de Barbossa et sourit lascivement

« Si vous dîniez en ma compagnie cette nuit ?suggéra-t-elle

- J'ai faim maintenant.. Les batailles m'ont toujours mis en appétit » rétorqua Barbossa , la gorge sèche.

Elizabeth retint un rire suffisant. Elle le tenait.

« Je dois m'occuper du partage…. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez Hector… » susurra-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Barbossa la suivit du regard alors qu'elle descendait avec souplesse sur l'entrepont. Oui il comprenait….. Et loin de le refroidir, l'idée qu'elle fasse passer le butin avant le reste l'excita un peu plus si c'était possible….

_Tortuga, _

Jang Ho cherchait désespérément un explication à son meurtre gratuit ( non pas que les pirates aient été décidés à venger la mort de Pang) lorsque la lune creva les nuages, diffusant ses rayons pâles.

Un hoquet le secoua. Jang Ho frotta ses yeux … Ling lui apparaissait comme un squelette !

« Que … Diablerie… » bafouilla-t-il.

Les autres se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il indiquait

« Quoi? » demanda Ling, inconscient de la métamorphose qu'il subissait.

Lo Chan blêmit. Derrière Ling, Pang venait de se redresser.

« Que m'est il arrivé ? » demanda le mort

Jang Ho frissonna

« Je crois que la vrai question est … Que nous est il arrivé à tous ? » murmura-t-il alors que les rayons de la lune les frappait, les réduisant à l'état de squelettes

_L'Empress, _

Barbossa pénétra dans la cabine. Elizabeth, les mains dans un broc d'eau se tourna vers lui

« Avez-vous déjà songé que prendre un bain était une chose courante ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Barbossa la fixa. Il tendit la main pour retenir la sienne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer le sang qui avait séché sur son visage

Elizabeth frissonna. Le désir de Barbossa était tel qu'il inondait la pièce. Le pirate la poussa jusqu'à la table qu'elle avait fait dresser. D'un geste il balaya ce qui l'encombrait et la força à s'asseoir. Les mains de Barbossa soulevèrent sa tunique et Elizabeth sentit ses doigts crasseux fouiller son intimité. Elle ferma les yeux

« Il fait si froid… » murmura-t-elle

Barbossa empoigna sa chevelure. Il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait la prendre. Il la voulait. Leurs regards s'épousèrent et il libéra son sexe gonflé par le désir. Elizabeth gémit en le sentant se pousser en elle sans hésitations. Leurs corps se rejoignirent et Barbossa haleta . L'odeur de sexe et sang d'Elizabeth l'excitait. Elle l'excitait. Avec ses gémissements et ses mouvements. Le pirate durcit encore et se lâcha dans un râle d'extase. Sous lui, Elizabeth gémit. Barbossa se retira et la toisa

« Si nous passions à table Elizabeth ? »

Le regard voilé par le plaisir et le triomphe, la jeune femme sourit

_Tortuga,_

Pang se redressa.

« Tu m'as tué ! » reprocha-t-il à Jang Ho.

Le pirate fixa le squelette de son compagnon

« Pourtant on dirait bien que non… »

Réduits à l'état de squelette les hommes s'entreregardèrent….. Jang Ho se crispa…. De toute évidence, ils avaient vraiment un problème….


	4. Chaud et froid

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Barbossa et Liz… Avec des petites complications lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**L'Empress,**_

Barbossa s'étira longuement et adressa un regard à la forme endormie à ses côtés. Elizabeth Turner. Le Capitaine Turner… La nuit avait été à la hauteur des promesses du jour précédent. Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil vers la nourriture qui jonchait le sol et qu'ils avaient dédaignée la veille. Son ventre grogna et il posa un regard dégoûté vers les mouches qui tournaient autour de la viande qu'il avait écartée dans sa hâte à satisfaire son désir.

Un sourire aux lèvres à ce souvenir, Barbossa dédaigna à nouveau la nourriture et observa la pièce. A bien y regarder, l'Empress était plutôt agréable comme navire de pirate. Bien entendu, la petite jonque n'était pas aussi impressionnante ni aussi rapide que le Pearl, mais sa maniabilité compensait bien cela… Hector sourit froidement et se tourna vers Elizabeth. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Aussi tranquillement que Sparrow la nuit où il l'avait tiré de sa cabine pour le faire Gouverneur.

Un rictus amusé incurva les lèvres de Barbossa à ce souvenir et il se pencha lentement vers le sabre qu'Elizabeth avait laissé retomber à terre la veille. Amener l'équipage de l'Empress à lui obéir ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant… Après tout si cette bande d'incapables avait suivi Tai Huang, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le suivre lui. Quel homme dédaignerait l'honneur de naviguer sous les couleurs du Capitaine Barbossa ? Mais avant cela….

Hector serra la poignée du sabre et le leva doucement. A ses côtés, Elizabeth ne broncha pas. Ravi de l'aubaine, le pirate affermit sa poigne et se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme endormie. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprêtait à poser sa lame sur le cou offert d'Elizabeth lorsqu'un morceau de métal froid lui frôla l'entrejambe.

« Un geste de plus et je fais de vous un eunuque Capitaine Barbossa. Savvy ? »

Barbossa déglutit tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Elizabeth qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Pourquoi tant de hargne au réveil ? » plaisanta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en laissant retomber son sabre.

Le couteau appuya un peu plus dans sa chair et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux.

« Que comptiez-vous faire au juste avec ce sabre Hector ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher d'essayer. Après tout c'est l'admiration que j'éprouve envers votre si magnifique jonque qui me pousse à de tels actes » répondit Barbossa, conscient de la lame contre ses parties les plus chères.

Elizabeth s'humecta les lèvres et le fixa. La jeune femme tremblait de rage à la pensée de ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle se serait débarrassée de ce traitre en puissance. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait oublier son marché avec Calypso. Tuer Barbossa ne l'aiderait pas à remplir sa part… Aussi Elizabeth écarta t'elle son couteau et sourit.

« Je préférerais vous voir exprimer votre admiration envers le capitaine plutôt que la jonque… »

Barbossa hoqueta de surprise alors que la main d'Elizabeth remplaçait son poignard. La jeune femme sourit froidement et commença un va et vient sur son sexe. Barbossa la fixa et un râle lui échappa. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Le pirate admit en lui-même qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir échoué dans sa tentative. Pas lorsque le Capitaine Turner prenait ainsi les choses en main.

« J'attends de recevoir les marques de votre admiration » ironisa Elizabeth.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Barbossa la plaqua sur le matelas sans douceur.

« Depuis quand dormez-vous avec un poignard Elizabeth ?

- Depuis que j'accueille un mutin dans mon lit » souffla la jeune femme.

Sa réponse termina d'exciter totalement Barbossa et il se poussa en elle avec violence.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Son corps s'enflamma tandis que son esprit s'emplissait de rancœur à l'égard de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à la trahir quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, une fois de plus la chair eut raison de l'esprit et elle s'abandonna dans les bras du pirate. Sur elle, Barbossa gémit sans pudeur, tout désir de mutinerie envolé….

_**Tortuga, **_

La nuit écoulée avait laissé des traces sur les anciens hommes de l'Empress. Poussés par la folie destructrice de Lo Chan, les anciens pirates avaient exprimé leur angoisse devant leur transformation en ravageant l'établissement de La fiancée fidèle. Ils s'étaient régalé des cris d'effroi des marins et des putains à la vue de leur corps rendus squelettiques par la lumière de la lune.

La nuit leur avait offert un prétexte à leur furie. Ils avaient tranchés les chairs, abusé les corps et prit tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Pourtant, maintenant que le soleil s'était levé et qu'ils se tenaient devant les ruines fumantes de la taverne, ils ne ressentaient aucun plaisir. Leur soif n'avait pas été étanchée par le rhum dont ils s'étaient gavés…. Leur désir n'avait pas été éveillé par les hurlements des catins ( ou parfois des mousses selon les goûts) qu'ils avaient forcés à les caresser. Leurs estomacs criaient famine en dépit des plats qu'ils avaient dévorés… Leurs corps étaient encore debout… Malgré les balles dont ils avaient été criblés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Pang d'une voix angoissée.

Les hommes ne répondirent pas jusqu'à ce que Jang Ho se décide à briser le silence

« Je crois que nous sommes maudits… »

_**L'Empress**_

Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletante de plaisir tandis que Barbossa s'écroulait sur son corps.

« Bugger… » Murmura t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Hector releva le visage et la fixa.

« Serait-ce trop vous demander de ne pas vous exprimer comme Sparrow lorsque je suis sur vous ? C'est… déstabilisant »

Elizabeth sourit méchamment. Maintenant que son corps était contenté, sa colère envers la traitrise de Barbossa la submergeait

« Tout comme le fait de vous voir fomenter une mutinerie à chacun de vos coups de rein »

Loin de refroidir Barbossa, le ton qu'elle avait employé le fit sourire.

« Je ne pense à la mutinerie qu'en présence de capitaines aussi incapables que Sparrow »

Elizabeth le fixa sans comprendre et il précisa

« Ce qui n'est pas votre cas Capitaine Turner… Votre attitude ce matin me le prouve avec... beaucoup de plaisir.

- Puis-je en conclure que vous ne ferez pas de nouvelles tentatives ?

- Vous le pouvez »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement

« Je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance vous savez…

- Mon poignard saura remplacer le vôtre » rétorqua Barbossa.

Une lueur de triomphe illumina un bref instant le regard d'Elizabeth puis elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Je vous laisse avec vos joujoux capitaine Barbossa, j'ai une jonque à commander »

_**Tortuga,**_

Ling se pencha sur un des corps qu'ils avaient massacrés la nuit dernière.

« C'est Wuan »

Les hommes échangèrent un regard angoissé. Wuan était l'un de leurs anciens compagnons…. Or, contrairement à eux, il était mort…

« Je crois que… c'est parce qu'on a pris le trésor… » Finit par dire Pang d'une voix hésitante.

Ses compagnons frémirent. Chacun d'entre eux se souvenait des mises en garde de leur ancien capitaine. Quiconque volait le trésor… Etait maudit…

_**L'Empress, deux semaines plus tard**_

Elizabeth posa un regard satisfait sur son équipage. L'abordage avait été un franc succès et les pirates étaient ressortis victorieux, emportant ainsi un butin plus qu'honorable. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui suffit pour conclure que Barbossa était lui aussi satisfait de l'assaut. Son regard parlait pour lui.

En vérité, Elizabeth avait plus d'une raison d'être satisfaite. Ses actes de piraterie, tous plus sauvages les uns que les autres étaient couronnés de succès quand à Barbossa, il ne passait pas une nuit sans qu'il vienne la « réchauffer » dans sa cabine. Oui tout était parfait…. Exception faite du froid glacial qui les enveloppait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but qu'elle avait inconsidérément choisi. Elizabeth maudit une fois de plus la stupidité qui l'avait conduite à inventer un « sceptre de Thor » et frissonna.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Barbossa ferma les yeux. L'air était rempli de poudre et de sang. Deux odeurs qu'il avait appris à aimer par-dessus tout. Il aimait la vie qu'il menait actuellement. Pour la première fois de son existence, il ne formalisait pas de ne pas être le capitaine à bord. Au contraire… Il se régalait de l'inhumanité d'Elizabeth, des raffinements qu'elle mettait dans le massacre de leurs ennemis. Elle progressait de jour en jour. Et plus elle progressait, plus elle l'excitait. Barbossa inspira longuement au souvenir de la manière dont elle avait ôté la vie du capitaine vaincu et s'approcha d'elle.

Les yeux dans le vague, Elizabeth réprima une nausée au souvenir des hurlements du capitaine du navire vaincu. Pendant quelques secondes atroces, elle s'était vue défaite, morte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'idée de lui lancer de la potasse au visage. Une torche enflammée avait fait le reste. L'estomac retourné à ce souvenir, Elizabeth grimaça avant de se reprendre. Après tout elle n'avait fait que protéger sa propre vie.

Barbossa glissa un regard envieux sur les formes que la chemise roidie par le sang laissait apparentes.

« Vos vêtements sont trempés, vous devez avoir froid » glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme sourit et se retourna vers lui.

« Je suis glacée » murmura-t-elle.

Barbossa lui lança un regard empreint de désir et Elizabeth retint un sourire triomphant. Le pirate recherchait sa présence après l'avoir dédaignée. Ce ne serait plus très long avant qu'il ne se déclare et qu'elle ne lui assène le coup fatal. Sans le moindre remord à cette pensée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux alors que Barbossa pressait son corps contre le sien.

« Pourtant vous êtes la plus flamboyante de nos pirates » souffla Hector.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors que la main chaude et griffue du pirate se glissait sous sa chemise.

Elle aimait les caresses aussi pressées qu'ardentes de Barbossa. Tout comme elle appréciait la chaleur de son bas ventre pressé contre ses fesses. Le désir monta en elle et elle se tourna vers son amant.

« Je vous ordonne de vous rendre dans ma cabine Capitaine Barbossa.

- Il semble qu'il ait ici quelques rapines… objecta le pirate en fixant la prise que rassemblaient les hommes de l'Empress.

- Je vous offre une part supplémentaire… » Gémit Elizabeth alors qu'il empoignait sa poitrine.

Barbossa déglutit. Elizabeth Turner le rendait fou… Maudissant intérieurement la rouerie de la jeune femme il serra un peu plus sa poitrine, la faisant gémir.

« Je veux rester pour le partage »

Elizabeth haleta

« Mes hommes ont pris tous les risques, vous n'aurez que dix pour cent

- Vingt… » Souffla Barbossa en glissant sa main vers son bas ventre.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Barbossa puisse l'exciter autant pourtant c'était le cas. Elle aimait la manière brutale dont il la caressait ou la prenait, l'agonisant d'injures alors qu'elle les lui rendait. Elle frissonna à la pensée qu'il guettait une faiblesse de sa part et bloqua sa main.

« Dix pour cent Hector »

Le pirate bougea ses doigts sur son intimité humide et se pressa contre elle

« Quinze et je remplace ma main par un tison chaud » gémit-il.

Elizabeth sourit lascivement

« Douze…

- Et ? Demanda Barbossa

- La bouche du Capitaine » murmura Elizabeth en se retournant pour lui faire face

Barbossa sourit

« Douze et votre bouche Capitaine Turner »

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement comme toujours lorsque le souvenir de Will venait la cueillir.

« Douze … et c'est la bouche d'Elizabeth

- Comme il vous plaira » rétorqua Barbossa

()()

La langue d'Elizabeth frôla les bourses de Barbossa avant d'engloutir son sexe avec volupté. Crispé par le désir, le pirate empoigna ses cheveux

« J'aime vos négociations Elizabeth »

Excitée par le désir qu'exhalait Barbossa, Elizabeth le lécha consciencieusement.

« Dois-je en conclure que vous tenterez plus de me trahir ? »

Barbossa gémit lourdement puis caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme

« Vous êtes un excellent capitaine Elizabeth »

Surprise, la jeune femme s'arrêta net et Barbossa la fixa

« Il fait trop froid pour vous »

Elizabeth se laissa retomber en arrière, le cœur en fête. Elle avait réussi, il l'aimait ou du moins était attaché… Restait à lui briser le cœur. Forte de sa première victoire, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

_**Tortuga**_

Tai Huang posa un regard conquérant sur la petite île. Depuis qu'il avait mis les voiles avec la Jonque de Mistress Ching, il était allé de succès en succès. C'était donc les poches pleines et le cœur léger qu'il autorisa son équipage à débarquer. En vérité, tout aurait pu être parfait si deux détails n'avaient pas ombragé la félicité du pirate. Deux femmes : Ching et l'anglaise.

Tai avait pris la fuite lorsque Barbossa et Sparrow avaient abordés le navire, il ignorait donc ce qui était advenu ensuite et redoutait que Ching ne vienne lui réclamer le navire qu'il commandait. Il avait bien tenté de se renseigner mais les versions qu'il avait glanées étaient si différentes les unes des autres qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'avant. Certains prétendaient que la vieille Ching était morte, d'autres qu'elle commandait l'Empress et que l'anglaise était morte. Ou dans une maison de passe. Ou alors Ching était la putain ( ce qui au vu du physique de la dame lui paraissait hautement improbable, car enfin quel homme sain d'esprit paierait pour ça ?) D'autres prétendaient que l'anglaise avait été pendue etc.…. Pour résumer, Tai ne savait rien.

Il avançait dans les rues de Tortuga en ruminant ces pensées lorsqu'il aperçut Pang et Lo Chan. L'ancien second s'arrêta net. Les deux hommes semblaient en pleine discussion et il posa la main sur son sabre. Il n'avait jamais aimé Pang. L'homme était trop doux, uniquement préoccupé par les catins. En revanche, Lo Chan avait toujours été un bon pirate. Ce qui signifiait selon les critères de Tai qu'il était prompt à tuer.

« Lo Chan tu cherches un équipage ? » demanda t'il.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans sa direction l'air féroce.

« Tai Huang.

- Capitaine Tai Huang. Où est l'Empress ? » ne put il s'empêcher de demander, dévoré par son désir de posséder la jonque.

Lo Chan cracha sur le sol.

« Aucune idée, l'anglaise nous a chassé »

Tai réprima un sourire. Il avait tendance à considérer que les ennemis d'Elizabeth étaient ses amis

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait une telle erreur ?

- Parce qu'on est maudit…. »Répondit Pang d'un ton maussade.

L'œil de Tai Huang brilla légèrement et il passa familièrement le bras autour des épaules de ses anciens compagnons

« Si vous me racontiez cela autour d'une bonne bouteille ?

- Bonne ou pas bonne on verra pas la différence… » Marmonna Lo Chan en le suivant toutefois.

_**Quelque part dans le Palais Royal du Danemark,**_

« A quoi ressemble le sceptre que nous cherchons ? » demanda Barbossa à Elizabeth.

Une épée ceignant sa taille et un pistolet dans chaque main, la jeune femme se retourna vers le pirate avec agacement

« A un sceptre je suppose… Croyez-vous que Calypso se soit embarrassée de me faire une description ? »

Barbossa reconnut la justesse de l'argument et ils progressèrent quelques instants en silence.

Elizabeth jeta un regard sur le couloir et réprima un gémissement. Elle avait été stupide… Si elle n'avait pas inventé ce foutu sceptre, elle serait encore au chaud dans son lit ou dans les eaux caraïbes. Et au lieu de ça, elle se trouvait dans un palais, les armes au poing et faisait mine de chercher un objet qui n'existait que dans son imagination.

Barbossa poussa une porte et une exclamation ravie lui échappa.

« Voilà ce que je cherchais ! »

Elizabeth jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux et le suivit. Visiblement très fier de lui, Barbossa lui désigna les sceptres qui jonchaient la pièce.

« Il doit y avoir tous les sceptres du monde ici, grommela Elizabeth

- Il y a donc forcément le vôtre, rétorqua Barbossa.

- Sauf qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble, pesta Elizabeth. Si vous m'aviez laissée vous expliquer mon plan…

- Si on avait suivi votre plan vous seriez vautrée dans les bras de je ne sais quel homme de garde. Je commence à connaitre vos plans Elizabeth. »

Vexée, la jeune femme rougit

« Pas du tout ! »

Barbossa se retourna vers elle, visiblement agacé.

« Aidez-moi à chercher votre sceptre au lieu de vous lamenter parce que je vous ai épargné la peine de vous donner à un autre ! »

Cette fois Elizabeth ne protesta pas. Un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres à la pensée que peut être, Barbossa pouvait être jaloux… Ce qui était une très bonne avancée pour son plan secret…. Qui était précisément de coucher avec le pirate pour mieux lui briser le cœur. Cette constatation la fit grimacer et elle pencha sur les sceptres.

« Il est certainement fort ancien » observa Barbossa en fouillant tout en se remplissant les poches.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres. Elle devait trouver quelque chose. Et vite. Mais aussi comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que le plan d'Hector marcherait aussi bien et qu'ils pourraient pénétrer dans le palais en toute impunité ?

Un coup de feu résonna, mettant fin à cette pensée et Elizabeth déglutit en voyant courir vers eux des dizaines de soldats

« La suite du plan ? » demanda-t-elle à Barbossa.

Le pirate abattit froidement l'un des soldats et lui fit un bref sourire.

« On improvise…. »

Elizabeth tira à son tour sur un soldat et gémit intérieurement.

Dos à dos, les deux pirates reculaient vers la fenêtre. Malgré la supériorité des soldats, ils n'étaient pas encore vaincus ce qui étonnait Elizabeth. La jeune femme enfonça son sabre dans le corps de l'un de leurs assaillants et se tourna vers Hector

« Nous allons être acculés…

- Merci pour votre observation, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte »

Elizabeth se défendait avec l'énergie du désespoir lorsqu'elle vit un homme âgé aux pieds de Barbossa

« Le gardien ! » Hurla un des soldats.

Barbossa ricana et se pencha vers le vieillard

« Pitié ne me faites pas de mal … »supplia ce dernier

Barbossa se tourna vers lui

« Où est le Sceptre de Thor ? Lequel est-ce ? Parle et tu auras la vie sauve ? »

Elizabeth frémit devant l'air d'incompréhension de l'homme.

« Mais il n'y a pas de… »

La voix de l'homme se tut net alors qu'une tâche sombre s'étendait sous sa chemise.

« Ces rats l'ont tués pour ne pas qu'il parle ! Pesta Barbossa. On part, j'ai un plan »

Elizabeth se débarrassa d'un nouvel adversaire, le cœur lourd. Elle venait de tuer froidement un pauvre vieux qui ne lui avait rien fait.

« Il est peut-être encore vivant ! Couvrez-moi, je vais tâcher de lui arracher des aveux ! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur le corps.

- Maudite… souffla le vieux lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Elizabeth le cœur lourd.

- ELIZABETH ! On a plus le temps ! Les renforts arrivent. Venez ! »

La jeune femme sentit le bras de Barbossa l'entourer puis la fenêtre explosa et il les précipita tous deux dans le vide.

_**Tortuga, **_

Il avait mis moins de trois heures à convaincre les hommes de l'Empress que l'anglaise était responsable de leur état. Une heure de plus lui avait suffi pour les persuader de réclamer vengeance et de le suivre.

Flanqué des squelettes maudits, Tai Huang remonta sur sa jonque, un sourire aux lèvres. Grâce à Elizabeth il possédait désormais une armée d'immortels. Une armée qui allait l'aider à débarrasser pour de bon les flots d'Elizabeth Turner….

_**Danemark, **_

« Vous êtes fou » souffla Elizabeth en courant derrière Barbossa.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et il la plaqua brutalement contre une porte. Grelottante après leur plongée dans les douves du château, dieu merci fort profondes, Elizabeth se colla contre lui.

« Des soldats… murmura Barbossa à son oreille

- Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchent, » pesta Elizabeth sur le même ton.

Barbossa se colla un peu plus contre elle et Elizabeth sentit avec surprise l'excitation du pirate.

« Nous sommes en danger de mort » persifla-t-elle.

Barbossa se colla un peu plus

« C'est ce qui donne toute sa saveur à l'instant….La mort mérite d'être vécue… »

Elizabeth se dégagea.

« La voie est libre ! Nous remettrons cela à plus tard si vous voulez bien »

Une heure plus tard, transis et épuisés, Barbossa et Elizabeth retrouvaient le pont de l'Empress

« Jal lève l'ancre, vite » ordonna Elizabeth.

Son second lui adressa un regard surpris et elle s'empara d'une couverture.

« Vite ! »

Cette fois le second obéit et Barbossa s'approcha

« Vous abandonnez ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas… »

Sans la moindre hésitation, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Le Gardien a parlé avant de mourir. Il a dit que le Sceptre était en Afrique » mentit elle.

Barbossa la regarda surpris

« Je croyais trop moribond pour parler

- Et bien il l'a fait ! S'énerva Elizabeth. Cap au sud ! »

Quitte à faire semblant de chercher une chimère… Autant le faire dans un endroit chaud, songea frileusement Elizabeth en se blottissant dans sa couverture.


	5. Nouvelle donne

_**Coucou à tous !Déjà un grand merci à Griffe de Tigre pour sa review ! Je suis ravie de voir que cela te plait ( oui inutile de me vouvoyer lol, à moins bien sur que tu ais quelque chose contre le tutoiement, moi je tutoie toujours sur ff net , bref) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un moment décisif, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**L'Empress, deux semaines plus tard**_

Elizabeth laissa avec reconnaissance le vent chaud des mers du sud caresser son visage. Enfin. La jeune femme sourit au soleil et soupira. Elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds au Danemark ou dans un quelconque pays où le soleil brillait moins de dix heures par jour. Jamais.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça au souvenir du Danemark et une fois de plus le remord lui tordit le cœur. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le vieillard qu'elle avait froidement assassiné. Tout ça pour ne pas que Barbossa apprenne sa supercherie. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth fixa l'horizon. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait tués jusqu'à présent, le gardien des sceptres était celui qu'elle regrettait le plus. Elle savait déjà que jamais elle ne se pardonnerait ça. Parce que c'était le seul pour lequel elle n'avait aucune raison valable. Il ne la menaçait pas, n'était pas un ennemi… Non le seul crime du vieillard avait été de pouvoir mettre ses plans en danger.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent jusqu'au souvenir de Lee et son cœur s'alourdit encore un peu plus. Elle imaginait sans peine ce que le jeune homme aurait pensé de ses récents actes. Et à juste raison…

« Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix… » Murmura t'elle d'un ton douloureux.

Derrière elle, Barbossa ricana

« Vous parlez seule Madame Turner ? Faites attention c'est ainsi que débute la folie… »

Elizabeth essuya rapidement ses yeux et se tourna vers lui, une moue séductrice aux lèvres.

« Ne vous imaginez pas que je suis assez folle pour vous donner l'occasion de vous mutiner Capitaine Barbossa »

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre Elizabeth

- Ce n'est pas très difficile de vous deviner quand on vous connait un peu, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton joueur, tout remord envolé

- Ah oui ? Pourriez-vous m'éclairer Capitaine Turner ? Je suis assez curieux …

- Oh et bien quand vous ne pensez pas à vous délecter d'une pomme, commença Elizabeth en désignant du menton celle qu'il tenait, vous fomentez une mutinerie. Comme je doute que le fait de me faire passer pour folle vous aide à obtenir plus de pommes, j'opte donc pour la mutinerie »

Barbossa sourit de plus belle. Décidément plus il fréquentait Elizabeth Swann, plus il appréciait son esprit vif. Vif et caustique. Deux qualités qu'il appréciait, hormis chez Sparrow… mais cela était surtout dû au bon cœur du pirate, défaut dont selon lui Elizabeth était loin d'être affligée.

« Vous en avez oublié un Capitaine Turner …

- Elizabeth, le reprit la jeune femme. Et lequel ?

- Les pommes ne sont pas les seules à combler mes appétits…. »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'accentua. Barbossa lui mangeait dans la main. Les semaines passant, elle avait tellement comblé les attentes du pirate qu'il en redemandait encore. Preuve en était de sa dernière remarque. Il n'était certes pas flatteur d'être comparé à un panier de pommes, hormis si on souhaitait conquérir le cœur d'Hector Barbossa, ce qui , coup de chance, était son cas ..

« Ma cabine ?

- J'avais songé aux cales… je manque de pommes »

Cette fois Elizabeth rit joyeusement, pour une fois sans arrière-pensée.

« Joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Non, joindre l'agréable à l'agréable » rétorqua Barbossa.

Dans un nouvel éclat de rire Elizabeth le suivit après avoir confié la barre à Jal.

()()

_**Jonque de **__**Mistress Ching,**__**Tai Huang**_

Tai posa un regard satisfait sur ses hommes. Loin de s'émouvoir de leur apparence squelettique, l'ancien second se gargarisa de plaisir. Avec une telle armée, il ne pouvait pas être défait. Savourant la chute prochaine de l'anglaise, Tai Huang sourit

« Nos informateurs prétendent qu'elle se dirige vers l'Afrique Capitaine, l'interrompit Lo Chan

- Dans ce cas… allons y avec ce vent nous les aurons rattrapés dans un semaine tout au plus » , se réjouit Tai .

()()

_**L'Empress, sept jours plus tard**_

Elizabeth retomba sur Barbossa le front trempé de sueur.

« Capitaine… » Demanda timidement Jal

Elizabeth poussa un cri et se couvrit à l'aide du drap tandis que son second rougissait

« Vous devriez venir Capitaine »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard agacé. De quel droit cet imbécile se permettait de venir la surprendre.

« Les seconds n'ont plus la moindre éducation, souligna Barbossa, de mon temps….

- De votre temps ils sortaient les capitaines de leurs lits pour se mutiner, pesta Elizabeth en s'habillant à la hâte

- Certes…. Reconnut Barbossa avec un sourire. Mais vous êtes un trop bon capitaine pour qu'ils …

- Oh pitié Hector épargnez moi vos flatteries, ça devient ridicule » le coupa Elizabeth frustrée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan.

Sans attendre la réponse de son amant, la jeune femme se précipita sur le pont. Devant le spectacle qui l'attendait son cœur manqua un battement…

« Depuis quand la Jonque de Ching est-elle là ? » demanda-t-elle à Jal

Le second baissa la tête.

« Elle nous suit depuis une heure, Capitaine

- Et pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant que vous me prévenez ? »

Jal tourna un regard gêné vers Barbossa qui venait d'apparaitre et Elizabeth se raidit

« Bien…. Que veulent-ils ?

- Ils se contentent de nous suivre.

- Qui commande la Jonque de Ching maintenant qu'elle est morte ? » demanda Barbossa.

Jal jeta un regard de biais à Elizabeth

« D'après les rumeurs, ce serait Tai Huang… »

Elizabeth serra le bastingage à le briser.

« Armez les canons. Je veux tous les hommes disponibles sur le pont. On attaque.

- De nuit ? S'étonna Barbossa. C'est contraire à toutes les règles de…

- Au diable les règles, le coupa Elizabeth. J'ai un compte à régler avec Huang »

Barbossa la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers sa cabine.

« Le capitaine aime pas les mutins » lui glissa Jal.

Cette fois le pirate se permit un sourire ironique.

_**Jonque de Tai Huang**_

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Tai en voyant l'Empress manœuvrer pour les attaquer.

« Cette chienne d'anglaise va droit à sa perte, » ricana t'il.

Derrière lui, Lo Chan ricana, la lumière de la lune éclairant son apparence spectrale.

« Maintenant ?

- Non… Pour l'instant toi et les autres vous restez invisibles. Je veux qu'elle vous voie au dernier moment… Je veux voir son visage lorsqu'elle comprendra qu'elle va mourir »

_**L'Empress,**_

« Ils ne répondent pas » observa Barbossa.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Dans ce cas abordons-les… »

Le pirate plissa les yeux.

« C'est peut être un piège…. Nous devrions attendre

- Attendre quoi ? Qu'ils élaborent une stratégie ? Non on y va ! » S'écria Elizabeth.

Barbossa la suivit, un air méfiant sur le visage. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était un piège. Pourtant, il la suivit quand même. Après tout la mort était un jour qui méritait d'être vécu.

_**Jonque de Tai Huang,**_

« Huang ! Sors de ta cachette ! » Hurla Elizabeth tout en se battant.

Galvanisée par la promesse de la vengeance, la jeune femme progressait rapidement, suivie par Barbossa.

Sur le pont supérieur, Tai Huang sourit. L'anglaise était prévisible. Elle se trouvait maintenant au milieu du pont flanquée de Barbossa. Deux Seigneurs pirates pour le prix d'un, se réjouit l'homme. Alors, il avança dans la lumière. Elizabeth leva les yeux et le toisa

« L'heure est venue de payer Huang »

Ce dernier ricana. Il haïssait cette femme… Il se retourna vers Lo Chan

« Maintenant, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre à l'adresse d'Elizabeth. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire sale chienne »

Pang s'avança vers Elizabeth, un sourire déformé aux lèvres bientôt rejoint par les autres maudits. Les hommes de l'Empress, terrifiés, s'immobilisèrent net et Barbossa se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Vous n'auriez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Au sujet de la Muerta par exemple… »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et le fixa tandis que Tai ricanait.

« Tes hommes demandent justice pour tes crimes catin ! »

Lo Chan attrapa fermement le bras d'Elizabeth qui se débattit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Lâche-moi ! Lo Chan ! »

Jing lui assena un violent coup dans le ventre et la jeune femme retomba sur le pont dans un gémissement de douleur.

A quelques pas de là, Barbossa observait la scène. Il suivit du regard Tai Huang tandis qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme à terre.

« Prépare-toi à subir le jugement de tes hommes » ricana t'il.

Elizabeth gémit et tenta de se redresser mais un coup de pied la renvoya sur le sol.

« Que mérite cette garce ? demanda Tai Huang.

- La souffrance ! S'exclama Lo Chan. A cause d'elle nous souffrons de la soif ! Qu'elle en souffre aussi !

- Et de la faim ! » Hurla Jing.

Elizabeth tenta de parler mais Lo Chan la frappa à nouveau. Pang s'approcha.

« Nous ne ressentons aucun plaisir. Qu'elle ressente la douleur…. Offrons la à nos compagnons ! »

Un tonnerre d'exclamation salua son idée et Tai Huang saisit le bras d'Elizabeth

« Tu vois putain, toi qui te prétend si généreuse avec tes hommes tu vas pouvoir le leur prouver…. »

Elizabeth se débattit et Lo Chan la ceintura tandis que Huang s'approchait.

« Je commence…. » Déclara t'il en défaisant sa ceinture.

Un hurlement de rage échappa à Elizabeth et elle tressauta. Sa botte s'enfonça dans le ventre de Huang et un sourire lui échappa.

« Chienne ! hurla Huang. Lo Chan ! Arrange-toi pour qu'elle reste docile »

Le squelette jeta violemment Elizabeth au sol tandis que les autres maudits lui empoignaient les poignets et les chevilles. Le visage contre le pont et du sang roulant sur son visage, Elizabeth se tourna vers Barbossa

« HECTOR ! » gémit elle en désespoir de cause

Le pirate la regarda tandis que Huang défaisait son fut

« Personne ne te sauvera » ricana l'ancien second.

Elizabeth hurla alors qu'ils la forçaient à écarter les jambes.

Un coup de feu retentit et Huang poussa un cri et plaqua sa main contre sa jambe.

« Tuez cet homme ! » ordonna t'il

Barbossa sourit

« Si vous tuez celui qui sait comment briser la malédiction comment la briserez-vous alors ? »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra tandis que Lo Chan lui donnait un coup de pieds

« Ne l'écoutez pas c'est l'amant de l'anglaise ! »

Barbossa le toisa

« Dix années durant, j'ai subi la malédiction de l'or maudit de la Muerta, dix longues années…. Sans pouvoir étancher ma soif, sans combler ma faim. Sans pouvoir honorer une femme… Et regardez-moi ! »

Les hommes s'immobilisèrent tandis que Tai haletait, la jambe brisée par la balle de Barbossa

« Ne l'écoutez pas… Tuez-la ! »

Pang leva son poignard mais Jang Ho l'arrêta

« Attend… J'ai entendu parler de Barbossa…

- Trop aimable, ricana le pirate. Je sais comment briser la malédiction mais si vous… attentez à l'intégrité de Madame Turner… Je ne dirais rien… »

Lo Chan cracha dans sa direction

« Sous la torture, il parlera »

Barbossa le dédaigna

« Mes amis… N'est-il pas vrai que le Capitaine Turner vous avait mis en garde ?

- Cette catin voulait le trésor pour elle ! Protesta Lo Chan

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama Jang Ho. Elle nous avait ordonné de pas toucher au coffre c'est vrai

- Vous vous êtes donc mutinés puisque vous avez désobéis … Et qu'a-t-elle fait alors ?

- Elle nous a débarqués à Tortuga , répondit Jing d'une petite voix.

- Une chance pour vous messieurs. A mon bord ce serait au fond des océans avec un boulet au pied que vous auriez fini »

Huang se redressa avec peine

« C'est ça ! C'est ce qu'on va lui faire. »

Elizabeth poussa un cri tandis que Lo Chan la relevait sans ménagements

« Ouais attachez lui un boulet au pied ! »

Elizabeth gémit et Barbossa soupira

« Si vous faites ça vous ne serez jamais libres…. Pour l'équipage soit libéré, le capitaine DOIT rester en vie »

Huang lui lança un regard traqué

« Ne l'écoutez pas ! Il ment ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on brise la malédiction de la Muerta ! Il faut remettre toutes les pièces volées dans le coffre et chaque homme doit donner son sang ! L'anglaise n'a aucune importance dans le rituel »

A ces mots, les squelettes s'immobilisèrent net et Elizabeth esquissa un sourire

« Oh oh… On dirait que Huang a oublié de vous dire ça avant…. » Murmura-t-elle.

Lo Chan la relâcha et s'approcha de Huang

« Répète Huang…. »

Tai déglutit

« Je …

- Monsieur Huang est un traitre et un mutin mais il dit vrai, déclara Barbossa. Dommage, si vous l'aviez su avant vous auriez pu récupérer les pièces maudites… Maintenant l'enfer seul sait où elles se trouvent »

Tai recula tandis les squelettes le regardaient avec haine.

« Tuez-la ! » ordonna Tai.

Barbossa secoua la tête

« Il vous a déjà menti en prétendant ignorer comment briser le sort. Qui allez-vous croire ? Le capitaine qui vous a mis en garde ou le mutin qui vous a regardé courir à votre perte ? »

Jang Ho sourit méchamment

« Barbossa dit vrai »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Elizabeth tandis que les maudits s'écartaient d'elle pour encadrer Huang.

« Lo Chan…. Tenta l'ancien second.

- Il savait et il n'a rien fait ! Qu'on le tue ! » S'exclama Pang.

Elizabeth sourit tandis que Huang reculait, clopinant sur sa jambe blessée.

« Arrêtez-les ! » ordonna-t-il à son équipage.

Aucun ne bougea, terrifiés par les maudits qui naviguaient avec eux depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'ils savaient invincibles.

Lo Chan empoigna Tai et Elizabeth intervint

« Ne le tue pas…

- Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent Lo Chan, Tai et Barbossa.

Elizabeth sourit cruellement

« Vous aurez besoin d'une victime à sacrifier lorsque vous rendrez la première pièce. Un homme à saigner sur l'autel »

Barbossa ne put retenir un sourire amusé

« Elle dit vrai… »

Les maudits échangèrent un regard et Jang Ho se décida

« Je pense qu'on peut croire le Capitaine Turner »

Lo Chan ricana

« A la cale Huang »

Tai frémit et Elizabeth s'approcha de ses anciens hommes, le visage crispé par la douleur

« Retournez à la Muerta , sortez le coffre et l'autel du fond des océans et saignez le. Ensuite vous trouverez les autres pièces je vous le garantis. »

Pang et Jing sourirent

« Moi j'ai encore une pièce, » déclara le second.

Les yeux de Tai s'agrandirent d'effroi et il se tourna vers Elizabeth

« Catin d'anglaise, une fois face au Hollandais Volant je lui dirais ton vrai visage….

- Je ne crois pas. Intervint Barbossa. Le sacrifice doit être fait sur la terre ferme »

Les maudits ricanèrent et Lo Chan se tourna vers Elizabeth

« Tu es libre mais si tu nous as menti….

- Je n'ai pas menti. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Suivez le rituel et vous serez libres vous aussi. »

Huang poussa un cri déchirant alors que les fers se refermaient sur ses poignets et Elizabeth se tourna vers Barbossa, le visage blême

« On y va…. »

Le pirate s'inclina et s'approcha d'elle

« Capitaine Turner »

Elizabeth déglutit et se força à marcher en dépit de la douleur. Un long silence salua sa progression

« Je vous souhaite de réussir » lança-t-elle.

_**L'Empress, **_

Livide, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le pont

« Debout » lui intima Barbossa à mi-voix.

Elle haleta mais se força à se lever et à avancer jusqu'à sa cabine.

« CAP VERS L'AFRIQUE TAS DE CAFARDS ! » ordonna Barbossa en lui emboitant le pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur son lit, les jambes coupées. Terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, la jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Barbossa soupira lourdement

« Vous tremblez » déclara t'il en l'enveloppant dans une couverture.

Elizabeth sentit la chaleur de son étreinte et le regarda

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie….. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, une fois morte vous auriez pu commander l'Empress

- Je n'ai que faire d'une petite jonque minable et vous méritiez une chance » répondit Barbossa en la serrant contre lui.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra. C'était le moment.

« Vous mentez… Pourquoi ? »

Barbossa la fixa.

« Peut-être que j'avais envie de sauver la demoiselle en détresse pour une fois

- Vous avez menti à ces hommes. Ma vie n'a aucun rôle dans la malédiction

- Vous avez menti vous aussi. Le sang du mutin n'est pas nécessaire au rituel »

Ils se sourirent. Leurs regards se rejoignirent et Barbossa se pencha sur elle. Avec un choc, Elizabeth sentit ses lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Elle avait réussi….. Les bras de Barbossa l'étreignirent avec force et elle s'abandonna. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine de l'amour de Barbossa… Elle pouvait bien s'offrir encore un peu avant de lui briser le cœur…. Comme il se devait.


	6. Escale à Santa Silla

_**Coucou !**_

_**Pour commencer, merci à Griffe de Tigre & Moumoutte pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Griffe de Tigre : alors pour le petit mot c'est normal, je réponds toujours à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter ( ou alors c'est que je n'ai pas eu l'alerte ) et je m'efforce de glisser un mot en début de chapitre ! En ce qui concerne ton deuxièmement , j'ai effectivement des lecteurs fidèles qui me suivent depuis ( euh on compte plus) et qui reviewent ici et ailleurs ( d'ailleurs c'est bien ça encourage) Pour l'OS c'est effectivement Une impulsion , si tu aimes le Barbobeth, j'en ai publié un autre sur mon compte JessSwann2 ( je suis originale je sais) qui s'appelle **__**Une question de choix **__**( par contre il M très M hem). Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! J'espère que celui là aussi !Merciiii beaucoup de tout tes compliments ( pour ton dernier point, voir plus bas mdrrr)**_

_**Moumoutte : Merciiii contente de voir que tu suis toujours l'histoire ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise et merci également pour tes encouragements**_

_**A tout les deux : le sort de Barbossa est désormais scellé… Aucun pot de vin n'est envisageable mdrrr. Pour ma part j'ai bouclé l'histoire et il reste 3 Chapitres après celui-ci plus un épilogue… **_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec … un mouvement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 5**

_**L'Empress, une semaine plus tard**_

Les yeux gonflés par une nuit quasi sans sommeil, Elizabeth se força à s'arracher aux bras d'Hector qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Un sourire échappa à la jeune femme en voyant le chapeau du pirate soigneusement posé sur un siège et elle se leva. Elizabeth attrapa une longue tunique de soie et la passa d'un geste négligent avant de se diriger vers sa table de travail.

Cette dernière, jonchée de trognons de pommes et de coupes à demi pleines de rhum, témoignait de leurs recherches de la soirée précédente. Recherches et calculs qui avaient été interrompus par l'appétit grandissant de Barbossa. Le pirate ne se contentait plus de pommes pour assouvir ses désirs. Elizabeth frissonna au souvenir de la violence de leur dernière étreinte et posa un regard vague sur les trajectoires qu'ils avaient dessinées la veille. Des trajectoires qui ne servaient à rien attendu qu'ils n'avaient rien à trouver.

Derrière elle, Barbossa bougea légèrement et Elizabeth se retourna. Un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres en constatant que le redoutable Barbossa s'était rendormi et elle releva machinalement ses cheveux avant de se rendre sur le pont de l'Empress.

Jal la salua d'une inclinaison de la tête et Elizabeth se dirigea vers lui. Le regard du second se baissa quelques secondes sur la peau nue que découvrait l'échancrure de la tunique de la jeune femme puis il se reprit

« Capitaine…

- Du nouveau cette nuit ? » lui demanda Elizabeth.

Jal baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa tunique et Elizabeth sourit intérieurement. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre des sentiments de Barbossa, lui briser le cœur serait facile… Peut être que son second pourrait lui être utile dans cette entreprise. Si Barbossa les découvrait au lit tous les deux….Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

« Nous n'avons croisé aucun navire Capitaine

- Bien… Confie la barre à l'un des hommes, je vais sur le gaillard arrière » lui répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme s'écarta et se précipita vers l'endroit désert. Le plus calme de la jonque. Là où elle venait pour réfléchir. Son regard fixa l'horizon

« Bientôt Will… » murmura t'elle.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle retrouve son époux….Un remord inconfortable serra le cœur d'Elizabeth à la pensée de Barbossa. Le pirate allait souffrir…C'était fort mal le récompenser pour lui avoir sauvé la vie… Mais après tout, c'était le lot des pirates. Il finirait par comprendre… Et si ce n'était pas le cas….

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière » marmonna Elizabeth.

Elle était allée trop loin pour reculer. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi alors que Will… Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et la souffrance d'avoir perdu son époux monta en elle, quasi intolérable. Un pas léger se fit entendre dans son dos et Elizabeth s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Elle devait encore tenir un peu. Une moue séductrice se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre » murmura t'elle, certaine que son second l'avait suivie.

Un cri lui échappa en découvrant Calypso à la place de l'homme

« Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec acidité.

- Tout ce qui vogue m'appartient, » rétorqua Calypso.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent et une bouffée de haine monta en Elizabeth. Calypso…. La déesse perverse responsable du départ de Will…. Et de sa situation présente.

« Où en es tu Elizabeth ? Le temps presse….

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une condition de temps. Ce n'était pas dans nos accords. » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Calypso la toisa avec froideur.

« Il y en a une maintenant. Où en es tu avec Hector ?

- Ca avance. Il est amoureux de moi. Ne put s'empêcher de souligner Elizabeth

- Vraiment ? » demanda Calypso en posant un regard méprisant sur la jeune femme.

Elizabeth lui sourit

« Vraiment… »

Un ricanement échappa à Calypso

« Dans ce cas Elizabeth Turner choisit bien ton moment…. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance… Le Pearl navigue dans ces eaux….»

Elizabeth leva un sourcil interrogateur mais la nymphe disparut.

« Capitaine, il y a un problème » intervint Jal

Elizabeth cligna des yeux

« Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Jal, quel problème ?

- Nos réserves d'eaux douces sont presque épuisées tout comme la nourriture » répondit Jal en fixant cette fois ouvertement la poitrine que le tissu dessinait.

Elizabeth sourit tristement. Elle venait de comprendre le but de la visite de Calypso. Barbossa n'aurait pas le cœur brisé s'il la trouvait avec son second. En revanche…. Si Jack était l'autre homme….. Le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit désagréablement à cette pensée. Contrairement à Barbossa, Jack était le genre d'homme qu'elle redoutait. Pour de multiples raisons qui n'étaient pas sans rapport avec l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui et dont elle se défendait.

Jal s'approcha d'elle, le regard fiévreux

« Nous sommes en mer depuis des semaines Capitaine »

Elizabeth sourit

« Et vous brûlez de dépenser l'or de nos rapines en rhum et en filles faciles je sais. Fais mettre le cap vers le port le plus proche »

Jal s'écarta à regrets et Elizabeth se retourna vers l'horizon

« Nous verrons bien où le destin nous mène » ironisa-t-elle.

_**Port de Santa Silla**_

Barbossa s'étira et se tourna vers Elizabeth

« Santa Silla, un vrai repaire de brigands, se réjouit il

- N'est-ce pas le cas de tous les ports ? rétorqua Elizabeth

- Vous apprenez vite Elizabeth… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elizabeth se tourna vers Barbossa

« Allez à terre et voyez si vous pouvez trouver des informations sur ce que nous cherchons, demanda t'elle sèchement

- Je ne prends pas d'ordres de votre part Elizabeth, rappela Barbossa

- Pourtant vous prenez le reste, » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Leurs mains se posèrent sur la garde de leurs épées et ils se jaugèrent. Finalement Barbossa sourit

« Je vais faire un tour à terre » déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Elizabeth dissimula un sourire et il ricana

« Ne m'attendez pas cette nuit Elizabeth

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous attendre, » susurra t'elle

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement et Barbossa secoua la tête

« Vous avez toujours froid » lui jeta t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Elizabeth suivit du regard le chapeau du pirate puis se retourna vers ses hommes. Elle avait des ordres à donner.

Barbossa était parti depuis deux bonnes heures lorsqu'elle vit le navire en approche. Un navire avec des voiles noires.

« La main du destin, ironisa t'elle en reconnaissant le Pearl. Sois maudite Calypso »

La jeune femme passa ensuite la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et se tourna vers ses hommes

« Je vais à terre, surveillez le navire »

_**Une heure plus tard,**_

Elizabeth fixa Jack alors qu'il mettait pied à terre de sa démarche dansante habituelle. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour Jack »

Le pirate s'immobilisa et il se retourna lentement

« Elizabeth… » murmura t'il d'un ton indéfinissable.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tremblant. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jack elle l'avait abandonné dans une chaloupe.

« Ça fait longtemps…

- Pas assez à mon gout » rétorqua le pirate en commençant à avancer.

Elizabeth grimaça. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. Certes, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack lui saute au cou mais tout de même.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Jack…

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix… Changez d'excuses trésor ça devient lassant »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra un peu plus. La remarque de Jack lui rappelait Lee… Une vague de honte la submergea à la pensée de ce que son ami aurait dit de ce qu'elle projetait de faire et elle s'approcha

« J'essayais de m'excuser… »

Jack soupira et se tourna vers elle

« De quoi ? De vous êtes servie de moi ? De m'avoir abandonné en pleine mer ? De m'avoir tué ?

- Un peu tout ça en fait… »

Jack soupira à nouveau

« Que voulez-vous Elizabeth ?

- Qui vous dit que je veux quelque chose ?

- Vous ne faites jamais rien gratuitement

- Tout comme vous, » rappela-t-elle.

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Jack sourit avec ironie

« Barbossa ne vous suffit plus ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous le savez très bien trésor… Je me demande ce que William en penserait » ricana Jack.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'alourdit un peu plus

« William n'est pas là, répondit elle sèchement. Quant à moi je survis

- Vous appelez ça comme ça ? » fit mine de s'étonner Jack

Elizabeth soutint son regard et Jack tiqua

« Vous avez changé Lizzie… Vous n'avez plus rien de celle que j'ai connue

- C'est mon monde qui a changé, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton douloureux

- Vous aussi…. » rétorqua Jack en se détournant.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle le saisit par le bras

« Jack… S'il vous plait, ne me tournez pas le dos

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais je pas ? »

Elizabeth le regarda avec désespoir et il se dégagea de son étreinte

« Jack s'il vous plait… Nous sommes amis…. » plaida t'elle

Cette fois le pirate s'immobilisa à nouveau et il se retourna

« Amis ? Allons Lizzie, dites ce que vous voulez … Ou plutôt non laissez moi deviner, vous avez besoin de quelque chose que je possède pour sauver Turner ou je ne sais qui d'autre en me faisant espérer une récompense ! » ragea Jack

Surprise par son amertume, Elizabeth recula

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jack, la singea ce dernier. Un jour vous serez récompensé… »

Elizabeth comprit avec un choc

« C'est pour ça que vous m'en voulez ?

- Pour ça et pour ce que vous êtes devenue… La maitresse de Barbossa, » cracha le pirate.

Elizabeth sourit intérieurement en reconnaissant la jalousie dans le ton de Jack

« C'est vrai… Je vous ai mal traité…. Mais laissez-moi… Une chance de me rattraper… » murmura t'elle en frôlant ses lèvres.

Jack ne bougea pas et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Ma cabine vous est ouverte Jack… Si vous voulez parler… » susurra t'elle avant de se détourner.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth avança vers l'Empress. Derrière elle, Jack déglutit

« J'ai très envie de parler » lâcha t'il.

Elizabeth se retourna et s'inclina moqueusement

« Dans ce cas après vous Capitaine Sparrow »

_**L'Empress**_

Jack posa un regard dégouté sur la cabine.

« Vous vous êtes mise à ça ? » ironisa t'il en désignant les trognons de pommes qui jonchaient la pièce

Elizabeth avança vers lui

« On dit que c'est très bon pour la santé

- Vous m'en direz tant » marmonna Jack.

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, honteuse de ce qu'elle se préparait à faire, Elizabeth se pencha sur lui

« Oubliez les pommes… » murmura t'elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un premier temps, le pirate ne réagit pas puis elle sentit sa main glisser sur sa nuque et sa bouche dévorer la sienne. Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra encore à ce baiser. Elle le voulait. Plus qu'elle ne le devait, plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer.

Elle glissa ses mains le long des bras de Jack et le pirate recula

« Non trésor pas cette fois »

Le corps tendu par le désir, Elizabeth mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Elle rougit et recula.

« Je n'ai pas d'armes » murmura t'elle en défaisant la ceinture qui retenait son vêtement.

Jack déglutit alors qu'elle le laissait retomber sur le sol.

« Lizzie »

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth lui tendit la main et il la prit avec un sourire

« Je savais que vous finiriez par me rejoindre » murmura Jack en la poussant sur le lit.

**_Plus tard_**

Trempée de sueur et le plaisir à son comble, Elizabeth poussa un long gémissement alors que Jack s'enfonçait à nouveau en elle. Depuis des heures que cela durait le pirate l'avait amenée à la jouissance à de nombreuses reprises. Tellement qu'elle en était presque étourdie. Loin de la violence de Barbossa, l'étreinte de Jack était gourmande, profonde….

Son corps se cambra et le pirate lui caressa le visage

« Bugger Lizzie, » gémit il

Elizabeth sourit, noyée sous le plaisir. Jack se pencha sur ses lèvres et leurs langues se rejoignirent tandis qu'un gémissement de bonheur lui échappait. Jack déserta ses lèvres et Elizabeth fixa son visage couvert de sueur tandis qu'un courant d'air froid la chatouillait. Elle tourna son visage vers la porte et vit Barbossa.

Le pirate se tenait sur le seuil.

Leurs regards se croisèrent durant une seconde puis Barbossa referma doucement la porte de la cabine.

Troublée, Elizabeth jeta un regard à Jack. Les lèvres entre ses cuisses, le pirate n'avait rien vu. Sa langue glissa sur son intimité gorgée de plaisir et Elizabeth gémit. Sa main se posa sur la tête de Jack et elle se crispa à nouveau, parcourue par le plaisir. Elle aurait du arrêter elle le savait… Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Barbossa et Will pourraient attendre le lendemain…

« Viens Jack » supplia t'elle d'une voix tendue par le désir.

_**Le lendemain**_

Elizabeth ouvrit un œil et observa avec amusement les efforts que Jack déployait pour s'habiller en silence.

« Vous ne comptez tout de même pas me fausser compagnie comme ça ? » plaisanta t'elle

Jack s'immobilisa et une expression consternée passa sur son visage avant d'être remplacée par un sourire

« Lizzie je.. »

La jeune femme se leva, entièrement nue, et le rejoignit. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle le désirait encore… D'autant plus qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait réussi grâce à lui.

Ses mains se posèrent sur la ceinture de Jack et le pirate déglutit

« Vous avez changé….

- Pas tant que ça , » soupira t'elle alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.

L'étreinte fut aussi brève que violente et Elizabeth ne put retenir ses gémissements. Elle n'en avait du reste pas envie. Elle voulait que Barbossa l'entende. Jack se lâcha en elle avec un râle et recula

« Si Lizzie vous avez changé… Mais je dois reconnaitre que la nouvelle me plait un peu plus aujourd'hui qu'hier »

Elizabeth sourit et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus.

« Merci Jack » souffla t'elle.

Le pirate sourit d'un air bravache tout en finissant de se rhabiller

« A votre service ma reine » déclara t'il avant de sortir

Restée seule, Elizabeth sourit. Jack lui avait finalement pardonné. Elle ignora délibérément les raisons de ce pardon et revêtit une tunique à la hâte. Maintenant elle devait affronter Barbossa. Son ventre se tordit et elle soupira. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à s'offrir à des hommes pour en sauver un autre…. Elle se demanda fugacement ce que son père aurait pensé de ça et frissonna.

« Je n'avais pas le choix » répéta t'elle à voix haute comme pour se protéger.

_**L'Empress, pont**_

Elizabeth jeta un œil sur le pont où Jal l'attendait. Le corps rassasié par la nuit, elle jeta un regard absent dans la direction du Black Pearl. Son souffle s'arrêta net. Le navire avait disparu…

Un cri fit écho à sa surprise et elle entendit Jack sur le quai

« Mon bateau ? Où est mon Pearl ? »

Elizabeth frémit et se tourna vers Jal tandis que Jack fouillait son vêtement à la recherche de son pistolet

« ON LEVE L'ANCRE ! » hurla t'elle

Jal la regarda sans comprendre et Elizabeth se précipita sur la barre

« Vite ! »

Un coup de feu retentit et elle sentit une balle la frôler, abattant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle

« Maudite garce ! hurla Jack

- Manqué… marmonna t'elle tandis que Jack rechargeait nerveusement son pistolet »

Elizabeth se baissa tandis que le pirate courrait vers l'Empress qui quittait lentement le port, l'équipage aiguillé par la peur.

« Lizzie ! Sale pirate» Hurla Jack en se précipitant sur la jonque.

Elizabeth frémit en voyant les mains du pirate étreindre le bastingage mais Jal le frappa sèchement et Jack poussa un hurlement avant de tomber dans les eaux sombres.

« Non ! » s'écria Elizabeth, angoissée à l'idée qu'il ait pu le tuer.

Elle se précipita au bastingage et se pencha avant de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter la balle que lui destinait Jack

« Je suis désolée ! » cria t'elle, ses excuses se perdant dans le vent.

Le cœur lourd et à présent hors de portée, Elizabeth fixa la silhouette solitaire et trempée de Jack sur le quai.

« Pardon Jack… murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais »

Jal toussota derrière elle et Elizabeth se retourna

« Barbossa m'a dit de vous donner ça quand il serait parti »

Elizabeth prit la feuille d'une main tremblante. Il n'y avait qu'une phrase

_Rendez vous à la baie de Costa Sol…. _

_**Voilà , j'espère que ça vous a plu…. Pour ma part, je n'aurais pas accès à interner la semaine prochaine…. Il faudra donc attendre le Lundi 18 Juillet pour découvrir la suite…**_

_**Je vous dis donc…. Rendez vous le 18 Juillet à la baie de Costa Sol mdrrr**_


	7. Le coeur d'un pirate

_**Coucou à tous ! Déjà merci beaucoup à Griffe de Tigre & BlackHeart pour leurs reviews**_

_**Griffe :félicitations pour ton bac déjà et bonnes vacances ! En ce qui concerne la suite sur Barbossa, une partie de la réponse est dans ce chapitre… En effet je pense que le Gouv ferait une sale tête mdrrr quand à Jack ma foi au moins cette fois ci il l'a eue…Pour les autres histoires, ma foi tout dépend, des fois je fais dans le MA pur donc faut aimer le style ( et l'humour n'est pas ma spécialité … lol) Merci de tes comm en tout cas !**_

_**Blackheart : Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et pour t'être inscrit pour ça mdrrr , j'espère que la suite te plaira**_

_**Voici donc ce que beaucoup attendaient ( du moins j'espère mdrrr) la confrontation entre Liz & Hector. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je dois avouer que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! ( oui pour le coup je me permets de le dire, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur) Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

_**L'Empress,**_

_Rendez-vous à la baie de Costa Sol…. _

Les doigts crispés sur le morceau de parchemin déchiré, Elizabeth soupira. Elle qui pensait connaitre Barbossa… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le pirate repousserait ainsi leur confrontation. Elle s'attendait à le voir, crier , tempêter voir même sortir les armes avant qu'elle ne lui assène le coup fatal en prétendant être amoureuse de Jack. Mais… Rien.

Barbossa les avait vus et il n'avait rien dit. Qu'il ne veuille pas ajouter le ridicule d'une scène à la trahison elle l'avait prédit. Mais pas qu'il en profiterait pour voler le Pearl ( quoique par vengeance cela était tout à fait son style) ni qu'il lui donnerait rendez-vous.

A moins que le rendez-vous ne soit qu'un guet-apens…. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Voilà qui était plus le style de Barbossa. Inquiète, elle jeta un œil vers l'horizon.

« Calypso, pourquoi ne libères tu pas Will ? » grinça t'elle entre ses dents.

Elle avait réussi. Elle en était certaine. Aucun homme pas même Barbossa ne pouvait garder son cœur entier après avoir vu la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

« Capitaine ? Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Jal

Elizabeth le regarda brièvement puis se retourna vers l'horizon. Toujours aucun signe de Calypso…

« Cap vers la baie de Costa Sol , finit elle par déclarer à regrets

- Bien Capitaine. » S'inclina Jal

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner pour transmettre ses ordres et le rappela

« Dis à l'équipage de se tenir prêt à combattre »

Jal haussa le sourcil mais ne protesta pas

« A vos ordres »

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Barbossa adressa un regard supérieur à Bow, qui , les poignets entravés par de lourdes chaines lui faisaient face.

« Monsieur Bow… C'est un grand plaisir de vous retrouver » ironisa Barbossa.

Derrière l'ancien mutin, Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard

« Nous, on a toujours été de votre côté capitaine, susurra Pintel

- Oui toujours ! » Répéta Ragetti avec emphase.

Barbossa et Bow gratifièrent les deux poltrons d'un regard méprisant et Barbossa les chassa d'un signe de la main

« Hors de ma vue »

Les deux compères ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'empressèrent de s'éloigner, en quête d'une cachette qui les mettrait à l'abri de la colère de Barbossa. Ce dernier se retourna vers le mutin

« On dirait que la roue a tourné Monsieur Bow …. »

L'homme se contenta de le toiser avec mépris et Barbossa poursuivit

« J'ai décidé de vous promouvoir Monsieur Bow, susurra t'il en forçant l'homme à se retourner vers l'océan. Je vais faire de vous le Gouverneur de cette île. Avouez que je me montre magnanime, » plaisanta t'il.

Bow se tourna vers lui et un long jet de salive s'écrasa sur le visage de Barbossa

« Voilà ce que je pense de vous Capitaine Barbossa. C'est tout ce que mérite un homme qui se laisse esclavager par une femme.

- Que de grands mots et de phrases bien tournées, ricana Barbossa en s'essuyant lentement. Vous ferez merveille auprès des cannibales qui occupent cette île. Vous pourrez leur expliquer vos théories sur les femmes »

Bow pâlit légèrement à la mention de cannibales et Barbossa se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage

« Mettez-le sur la planche »

Bow se débattit légèrement et Barbossa ricana

« Vous avez le choix… La noyade ou alors vous tentez votre chance avec les habitants de l'île »

Bow déglutit et Barbossa soupira

« Faites le tomber »

Une salve de cris salua sa décision et Bow bascula dans l'océan.

Barbossa se tourna ensuite vers les hommes

« D'autres volontaires ? »

Un silence lui répondit et il se tourna vers l'homme le plus proche

« Je prends ça comme un non. Cap sur la baie de Costa Sol, remuez-vous tas d'immondices ! »

_**L'Empress,**_

Les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude, Elizabeth fixa une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Ses yeux le fouillèrent à la recherche d'un éclair vert mais comme toujours ses espoirs restèrent déçus.

« Qu'attends-tu donc Calypso ? » pesta-t-elle.

Jal s'approcha d'elle.

« Les hommes sont prêts capitaine… Mais que craignons-nous au juste ?

- Barbossa, » soupira Elizabeth

Le regard de Jal accusa sa surprise mais il la dissimula à la hâte

« Dans combien de temps serons-nous à la baie ? demanda Elizabeth

- Deux jours si les vents continuent à nous être favorables, trois dans le cas contraire »

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux. Deux jours…. Dans deux jours elle serait fixée et pourrait dire adieu à sa quête. Dans deux jours elle retrouverait Will et elle oublierait jusqu'au nom de Barbossa. Du moins, si le pirate ne la tuait pas avant ça…

« Je veux deux hommes en permanence de vigie, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais me reposer dans ma cabine. Préviens-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit compris ?

- Compris » déglutit Jal inquiet par le ton qu'elle avait adopté.

_**Baie de Costa Sol, deux jours plus tard,**_

Barbossa plissa les yeux et un lent sourire lui échappa en reconnaissant l'Empress. Il était certain qu'Elizabeth viendrait… Il se tourna vers ses hommes

« Soyez vigilants, ne laissez personne monter à bord du Pearl »

Sur le pont de l'Empress, Elizabeth frissonna en reconnaissant les voiles noires du Black Pearl. Le moment était arrivé. Elle devait terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ne plus laisser le moindre espoir à Barbossa

« Vos ordres ? » demanda Jal

Elizabeth soupira.

« Ancre l'Empress dans la baie et fais mettre des chaloupes à la mer. Fais en sorte que le Pearl reste dans notre ligne de tir »

Barbossa fronça les sourcils et voyant les canons de la jonque tournés vers son navire

« Capitaine Turner ! Avez-vous un problème ? » Cria t'il

Surprise, Elizabeth s'avança

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Venez à bord ! » Lui cria Barbossa.

Elizabeth hésita puis finit par céder. Il était ridicule de continuer à retarder ce moment plus longtemps

« Grappin…

- Mais et les chaloupes ?

- Remonte les et Jal… Si je venais à ne pas …. Occupe-toi de l'Empress compris ? »

Surpris, le second hocha la tête et Elizabeth s'élança.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Elizabeth atterrit sur le pont, le visage méfiant. Barbossa parut ne pas s'en formaliser et se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser

« Ma chère Elizabeth… »

Troublée, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air incertain

« Hector….

- Je vois que vous avez eu mon message.

- En effet, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix tendue.

- Je tenais à vous remercier en personne, » murmura Barbossa de manière à ne pas être entendu de l'équipage.

Cette fois Elizabeth le dévisagea, bouche bée

« Me remercier ? »

Barbossa tiqua et lui désigna sa cabine

« Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur »

Elizabeth adressa un signe à Jal et le suivit, de plus en plus perplexe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Barbossa referma soigneusement la porte et s'empressa de servir deux coupes de rhum

« Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours eu les plus grandes réserves quant à l'efficacité de vos plans mais je reconnais que vous aviez raison

- Plan ? » Répéta stupidement Elizabeth

Barbossa cogna sa coupe contre la sienne.

« Coucher avec Sparrow pour l'occuper pendant que je récupère le Pearl était une idée de génie, soyez certain que je ne manquerais pas de respecter ma part de notre accord Elizabeth »

Médusée, Elizabeth cligna des yeux.

« Je ,quoi, vous …. Balbutia-t-elle

- Je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tenir mes promesses mais… je n'en mourrais pas pour une fois » plaisanta Barbossa.

Elizabeth vida sa coupe d'un trait. Soit Barbossa était un acteur plus accompli qu'elle le pensait, soit… il était réellement sincère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda le pirate

Elizabeth reposa sa coupe

« C'est juste que… enfin j'ai couché avec Jack Sparrow… Votre pire ennemi. Insista-t-elle.

- Et je vous en remercie ! » Exulta Barbossa en la resservant.

Cette fois Elizabeth ne put se retenir

« Mais enfin Hector vous nous avez surpris au lit ! Ça ne vous fait rien ?

- Pourquoi cela devrait il me faire quelque chose ? Vous êtes libre d'accorder vos faveurs à qui vous voulez »

Elizabeth manqua de s'étouffer et blêmit

« Mais, je pensais, je croyais que vous et moi. Enfin Hector cela fait des mois que nous….. »

Incapable de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme le fixa. Barbossa lui lança un regard interrogateur et se troubla

« Oh, je suis navré, j'ignorais que vous…

- Que je ? lui demanda Elizabeth en le voyant chercher ses mots

- Et bien que vous ressentiez ce genre de choses pour moi. Je suis flatté Elizabeth mais vous, je vous vois plus comme une sorte d'héritière, de fille vous voyez

- Une fille ! Répéta Elizabeth, mi choquée mi anéantie

- Oui enfin à quelques détails près, ricana Barbossa. Elizabeth, j'admets que voyager avec vous est tout à fait plaisant et charmant mais je ne compte pas remplacer Turner… »

Elizabeth le fixa sans oser comprendre. La situation lui échappait complètement.

- Je, je ne comprends rien, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Il n'y aura pas de Madame Barbossa. J'aime particulièrement coucher avec vous mais pas à ce point-là » lui asséna durement Barbossa.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de larmes de dépit.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas alors ? Vous n'êtes pas amoureux de moi ?

- Je suis désolé Capitaine Turner mais… la réponse est non. J'admire vos grandes qualités de pirate et votre ardeur dans tous les combats, ajouta Barbossa dans le but visible de la consoler. Et bien entendu je serais toujours disposé à réchauffer vos nuits »

Une vague de rage et de désespoir monta en Elizabeth et elle le fixa.

« Espèce de sale pirate sans cœur !

- Allons Elizabeth, vous n'allez quand même pas me faire une scène ? Je pensais que les choses étaient claires entre nous !

- Vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps ! Ragea Elizabeth à la vérité plus furieuse contre elle-même que contre le pirate.

- Capitaine Turner soyez raisonnable, je n'ai jamais rien dit qui pouvait vous faire penser que vos sentiments étaient réciproques » tenta Hector.

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Le regard noir, elle s'avança vers Hector

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous ! Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais !

- Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord…. Répondit Barbossa qui commençait à perdre patience.

- D'accord ? Non nous ne sommes pas d'accord ! Quand je pense que je me suis donnée à vous parce que je pensais que peut être vous aviez un cœur !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » la coupa Barbossa d'un ton soupçonneux.

Folle de colère, Elizabeth s'avança à quelques centimètres de son visage

« Il n'y a jamais eu de Sceptre de Thor Barbossa. J'ai inventé toute cette histoire pour vous garder près de moi suffisamment longtemps pour vous faire tomber amoureux de moi et ensuite pouvoir vous briser le cœur !

- C'est le plan le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu…. Même Sparrow est capable de mieux. »

Des larmes de rage glissèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth.

« Oui c'est vrai c'était idiot de croire que vous étiez capable d'aimer autre chose que votre foutu bateau et votre stupide chapeau ! J'aurais du savoir, comprendre, que je ne sauverais jamais Will !

- Allons calmez-vous, il y a bien autre chose que vous pourrez moyenner à cette poissonnière de Calypso… Tenez j'ai entendu parler d'une Rose d'Aphrodite, je suis certain qu'à nous deux nous pourrions… »

Elizabeth le fixa avec horreur

« Quoi ? Vous croyez que je compte perdre mon temps à nouveau ?

- De la piraterie Elizabeth. C'est ça qui compte pour nous après tout, lui glissa Barbossa.

- Non mais vous vous entendez ? Ragea la jeune femme. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse d'écumer les mers ? La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait c'était pour sauver Will ! Pour que nous ayons une chance de vivre la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé ! Une vie simple loin des pirates dans votre genre ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Barbossa pâlit

« Que voulez-vous dire..

- Un mari, des enfants, une famille ! Toutes ces choses dont le départ de Will m'a privée !

- Vous ne pouvez pas vouloir ça… répondit Barbossa d'une voix blanche. Pas vous, pas après tout ce

- Tout quoi ? Le coupa Elizabeth. Je vomis les rats, les batailles, le sang, les abordages ! La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis forcée à agir comme vous c'était parce que vous étiez mon seul espoir de délivrer Will avant le terme de sa charge !

- Vous…. Faisiez… semblant…. »

Sans remarquer la pâleur grandissante de Barbossa, Elizabeth le fixa avec dégoût

« Evidemment… Personne ne peut avoir envie de mener cette vie là. Personne. »

Barbossa déglutit et un sentiment inconfortable monta en lui

« Mais vous…

- Oh je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas réellement cru que j'aimais cela ? Ce serait aussi stupide que de croire que vous avez un cœur ! »

Barbossa hoqueta et la fixa. Sa silhouette était trouble

« Sortez… ordonna t'il. Sortez et ne revenez jamais…

- Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon ! J'en ai assez des pirates ! » Hurla Elizabeth en claquant la porte.

Resté seul, Barbossa fixa la porte. Elle était partie. Pire, elle n'avait jamais été ce qu'elle avait semblé être. Il avait cru qu'elle était comme lui. Un maudit pirate sans âme et sans cœur. Une relève qu'il aurait pu former à sa manière. Une héritière. Une fille dans la piraterie… Il l'avait cru. Il avait vraiment cru en elle. Comme il n'avait jamais cru en personne avant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait cru connaitre un pirate à sa mesure à lui et au lieu de ça… La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était une vie de famille….Le genre de vie qu'il avait fui toute sa vie.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui à la pensée qu'elle lui avait menti durant tout ce temps et Barbossa porta une main égarée à son visage. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une trainée chaude et humide et il leva sa main avec étonnement. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance il pleurait d'un véritable chagrin.

_**L'Empress, **_

Elizabeth bouscula presque Jal dans sa hâte à rejoindre sa cabine. Bouleversée, la jeune femme dissimula son visage pour que ses hommes ne voient pas ses larmes et elle referma derrière elle.

« Capitaine ? » s'inquiéta Jal derrière le battant.

Elizabeth inspira, à demi étouffée sous des sanglots de rage et de souffrance.

« Capitaine ? Vos ordres

- Lève l'ancre pour où tu veux et laisse-moi » gémit-elle.

Sans attendre de réponse, Elizabeth se jeta sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Tout avait été inutile. Les meurtres, les nuits passées à ravaler sa fierté, la mort de Lee….Tout ça pour rien….

Un long gémissement lui échappa à cette pensée et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, mouillant son oreiller de ses larmes. A présent que l'espoir qui l'avait soutenue jusqu'alors s'était envolé, Elizabeth prenait conscience de l'énormité de ses actes. Elle avait trompé Will, s'était conduite comme la dernière des putains, elle avait tué des innocents, conduit d'autres à la mort tout ça pour rien….

_**Quelques heures plus tard, **_

Elizabeth, ivre de chagrin et de remords venait de s'endormir lorsque Jal cogna à sa porte

« Laisse-moi, lui cria t'elle

- Capitaine, désolé d'insister mais vous devriez vraiment venir voir ça… »

Elizabeth ne bougea pas mais Jal continua à tambouriner à sa porte. Folle de rage, la jeune femme se leva et ramassa son pistolet bien décidée à avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes

« Je t'ai ordonné de me laisser ! » hurla t'elle en ouvrant la porte.

Jal blêmit alors qu'elle pointait son pistolet sur lui. Elle s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net

« Mes félicitations Elizabeth Turner »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle se tourna vers Calypso

« Quoi ?

- Elle, elle a dit qu'elle ne parlerait qu'à vous », bredouilla Jal, le visage blême.

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les yeux rivés à ceux de Calypso elle secoua la tête

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Te féliciter. Et te dire que ce cher William t'attend sur l'île où vous vous êtes quittés »

Une vague de bonheur submergea Elizabeth et elle vacilla

« Je ne comprends pas…Barbossa, il, il ne m'aime pas il me l'a dit », bredouilla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Calypso lui adressa un sourire pervers.

« Il existe différentes sortes d'amour Elizabeth…. Barbossa est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit… Sauf le désir de trouver son égal, une personne à qui transmettre son savoir de pirate…. Tu étais celle-ci »

Elizabeth se troubla. Puis, les mots de Barbossa auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention lui revinrent en mémoire… _Une héritière, une fille…_ Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait balayé tous les sentiments que le pirate lui avait avoué. Sans même y prêter attention.

« Le cœur d'un amoureux n'est rien à côté de celui d'un père. Ou de celui qui se considère comme tel. Ricana Calypso

- Vous le saviez… souffla Elizabeth

- Ta récompense t'attend Elizabeth Turner. Nous sommes quittes » se contenta de répondre Calypso avant de disparaitre.

Restée seule, Elizabeth s'agrippa au montant de la porte avant de se précipiter au bastingage pour vomir.

« Capitaine ? Tout va bien ?» lui demanda Jal en restant à distance.

Elizabeth hoqueta et hocha la tête

« Je crois… »

Le cœur lourd, elle se força à faire face à son second.

« Met les voiles. Nous allons sur l'île de Molokai » lui déclara t'elle d'une voix blanche.


	8. Déceptions

_**Bonjour à tous,déjà merci à Holly & Blackheart pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly :Merci beaucoup, contente que toute la série t'aie plue ! Pour Will & Liz erf ma foi tu verras que ce chapitre leur fait une belle part…**_

_**Blackheart :Oui tu es d'ailleurs la seule parmi tous mes lecteurs un peu partout à avoir deviné Bravo !Je pense que tu risques d'avoir encore plus mal pour Hector erf …**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec Liz & Barbossa…. Et le retour de Will. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 7**

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Barbossa fixait le panier de pommes sans les voir depuis des heures. Il se sentait vide. Non, pas vide enfin pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui n'était pas sans lien avec les larmes qu'il avait versées. A cause d'Elizabeth.

Une boule monta dans la gorge du pirate à son grand effarement et il sursauta. Tout lui paraissait vain maintenant… Il était le dernier de sa race, le dernier vrai pirate des Caraïbes. Lui disparu, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre la relève. Jack Sparrow n'était qu'un fantoche sentimental, les autres Seigneurs des abrutis dépourvus de finesse. Non…. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois ce mélange d'inhumanité et de ruse qui faisait un bon pirate. Mais ce n'avait été qu'une illusion

« Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais tes paroles Hector »

Le pirate fixa Calypso et elle lui adressa un sourire triomphant

« Elizabeth Turner fait voile en ce moment même vers son cher William….Je suppose qu'elle va mener la vie dont elle rêvait. Loin des pirates. »

Barbossa ne réagit pas et la nymphe poursuivit

« C'est vrai c'est dommage, avec elle la piraterie avait encore de beaux jours devant elle mais elle a préféré l'Amour, un choix que tu n'aurais pas fait n'est-ce pas Hector ? »

Barbossa cligna des yeux

« Qui commande le Hollandais Volant ? »

Calypso ricana

« Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Je pourrais…

- Je ne te ferais pas la grâce de t'arracher tes souffrances, » ricana Calypso avant de disparaitre

Resté seul, Barbossa soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait plus envie de continuer…. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait mourir. Sa vie comme sa mort n'avaient plus aucun sens….

« Cap sur Tortuga » ordonna t'il d'une voix rauque.

A défaut de mieux, Tortuga semblait tout indiquée, peut-être y trouverait-il un nouveau but…

_**L'Empress,**_

Elizabeth posa un regard avide sur la plage de Molokai. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle sourit à la pensée de Will. Enfin.

« Une chaloupe ! » cria-t-elle à Jal

Surpris, le second sursauta

« Met une chaloupe à la mer et ancre l'Empress dans la crique » lui ordonna-t-elle avec impatience.

_**Molokai,**_

Elizabeth se propulsa hors de la fragile embarcation, les bras douloureux après avoir ramé sans relâche.

« Will ! » s'écria t'elle en pleurant tandis que le jeune homme courrait vers elle.

Les deux amants s'étreignirent avec désespoir et Elizabeth sentit des larmes de joie rouler sur ses joues alors que Will l'embrassait. Barbossa, sa trahison, Jack, les pirates, les souffrances, n'avaient plus d'importance. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait sauvé Will. Comme il se devait.

Le jeune homme caressa son visage et elle étreignit sa chemise en pleurant.

« Elizabeth…. Je suis si heureux

- Moi aussi… » Bafouilla t'elle

Will la serra à nouveau à la briser

« J'ai trouvé notre maison, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Viens je t'y emmène »

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers la petite maison qui surmontait la mer en haut de la falaise et qu'elle avait quittée presque un an plus tôt.

« Non… Pas maintenant, après » murmura t'elle en défaisant la ceinture de Will.

Le jeune homme rit nerveusement et elle embrassa son torse

« Je veux être ta femme Will… Maintenant

- Tu l'es, » répondit Will d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion en l'allongeant sur la plage.

Elizabeth se cambra alors qu'il relevait avec délicatesse la longue tunique qu'elle portait. Les mains de Will caressèrent sa peau et elle écarta les cuisses, frissonnante de désir.

« Viens… Maintenant » supplia t'elle.

Will rit nerveusement à nouveau

« Laisse-moi d'abord t'enlever ta robe »

Elizabeth l'étreignit avec force et le fit basculer sous elle

« Peu importe la robe » gémit elle en sortant son sexe à la hâte.

Will poussa un long sifflement alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec impatience, ses hanches ondulant à un rythme sauvage.

« Elizabeth…. Tu… » commença Will avant de pousser un râle de plaisir

Sur lui, Elizabeth ferma les yeux. C'était bon, tellement bon.

« Oui…. Cria t-elle sans retenue. Will, encore, encore…»

Will lui lança un regard abasourdi puis le plaisir noya ses yeux tandis qu'elle se déchainait sur lui, avide de désir. Essoufflé, Will se crispa et jaillit avec force tandis qu'elle poussait un râle de plaisir.

Le front trempé de sueur, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sable.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Soupira-t-elle.

Will déglutit tandis qu'elle se relevait, rabaissant sa tunique

« Maintenant si tu me ramenais chez nous ? » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

Will se releva maladroitement et remonta son pantalon, un peu surpris par son attitude. L'Elizabeth qu'il avait connue était… tendre, presque réservée. La main de la jeune femme se glissa dans la sienne et il sourit, rassuré.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » répéta t'elle

_**Plus tard,**_

Elizabeth regarda avec étonnement l'homme qui les attendait sur le seuil de la maison

« Tu te souviens de mon père ? » lui demanda Will avec un sourire heureux.

Elizabeth hocha la tête

« Il est libre lui aussi et il va habiter avec nous. Mon Dieu Elizabeth je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour convaincre Calypso mais…. C'est merveilleux » ajouta Will

Elizabeth fixa Bill, surprise

« Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire » murmura t'elle d'un ton absent.

Will ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et la serra contre lui.

« Il n'a cessé de penser à vous, lui déclara Bill en posant un regard attendri sur son fils

- Tout comme moi, » répondit Elizabeth.

Ce faisant la jeune femme repoussa loin d'elle le souvenir de ses trahisons. Elle ne les regrettait plus. Pas plus que ses meurtres. Elle avait retrouvé Will c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_**Le soir,**_

Elizabeth, mal à l'aise dans la vieille robe qu'elle avait passée, regarda Will tandis qu'il servait la soupe. A ses côtés, Bill poussa un soupir satisfait.

« J'ai des tas de projets, » commença Will.

Elizabeth s'empressa de vider sa soupe chaude, dédaignant la cuillère

« Ah oui ? »

Will la regarda mi amusé, mi choqué

« Et bien… Tu avais faim »

Elizabeth rougit et reposa l'assiette. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que depuis son passage chez Pavlov elle avait pris l'habitude de se nourrir tant qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'aurait pas compris. Pas plus ça que le reste.

« Il fait froid non ? »

Bill la regarda avec attention et se leva.

« Je vais chercher du bois

- Non laisse papa, je vais y aller, intervint Will

- Non fils. C'est ta femme, c'est votre soirée, je ne veux pas m'imposer »

Elizabeth regarda pour la première fois son beau-père et lut une sorte de compréhension dans son regard. Comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle taisait et comprenait

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas Bill » déclara t'elle spontanément.

Le vieil homme sourit tristement et sortit sans un mot.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Will

« Sans lui, je n'aurais pas tenu…. C'était horrible de voir tous ces morts, ces pauvres gens, » murmura Will

Mal à l'aise à la pensée qu'elle était sans doute responsable de la mort d'une partie d'entre eux, Elizabeth lui prit la main

« C'est fini…. Oublions tout ça d'accord »

Will la toisa

« Comme la marque que tu as dans le dos ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'enlève ta robe n'est ce pas ? »

Elizabeth mit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à la marque que lui avaient fait les hommes de la compagnie lorsqu'ils l'avaient prises des mois plus tôt

« Elizabeth, si tu veux en parler…

- Non, non ne parlons pas de ça, pas ce soir, jamais. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble » murmura Elizabeth.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Will la souleva délicatement de sa chaise

« Que dirais tu de se réchauffer mutuellement dans notre lit ?

- J'en dis que ce serait une excellente idée » sourit Elizabeth

_**Tortuga,**_

Etre à terre n'avait rien arrangé. Le rhum n'avait rien arrangé. Assis dans un coin de l'auberge de La Fiancée Fidèle, Barbossa soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre la mer. Sans la fougue d'Elizabeth et ses idées absurdes, la piraterie lui semblait un peu moins brillante.

« Un peu de réconfort ? » lui proposa une catin.

Barbossa se leva sans un mot. Après tout si son esprit peinait à se satisfaire, ce n'était pas le cas de son corps…

_**Molokai, une semaine plus tard,**_

Elizabeth sourit gaiement en voyant Will et Bill revenir du village. Elle embrassa son mari et sourit à son beau père. Elle avait appris à connaitre Bill au cours des derniers jours et elle en était venue à apprécier le vieux marin.

« Grande nouvelle ! Le forgeron va partir, son commerce est à vendre, » annonça Will, les yeux brillants.

Elizabeth le fixa

« Et alors ?

- Il suffirait d'avoir assez d'argent pour l'acheter et alors… Nous pourrions vivre comme nous l'avons toujours voulu ! Mon père m'aidera et toi tu t'occuperas de nos enfants »

Elizabeth grimaça

« Il y a l'Empress…

- L'Empress ? demanda Will d'un air d'incompréhension

- Oui, l'Empress, s'anima Elizabeth. Jal est passé tout à l'heure, ses informateurs lui ont dit qu'un navire marchand n'allait pas tarder à croiser pas loin d'ici. J'avais pensé qu'ensuite nous pourrions, je ne sais pas, visiter le monde ! L'Italie, on dit que c'est très beau »

Will écarquilla les yeux et Elizabeth sourit

« Enfin Will, c'est à ça que sert un navire. A aller où on veut ! Sauf dans les pays froids, grimaça t-elle.

- Mais…Pourquoi repartir ? Nous avons tout ce que nous voulions ici. Une maison, un avenir et je suis sûr que ton second serait ravi de reprendre l'Empress et avec l'argent qu'il te donnera nous pourrions acheter la forge » expliqua Will.

Un grand froid s'abattit sur le cœur de la jeune femme et elle s'arracha à son étreinte

« Enfin Elizabeth qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu veux que je vende l'Empress ? » s'étouffa presque Elizabeth

Will sourit gentiment

« Je sais que tu y es attachée mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'un bateau »

Elizabeth eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui donner un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Abasourdie elle recula tandis que Will continuait à lui exposer ses projets. Finalement elle se dirigea vers la porte

« J'ai besoin d'air

- Elizabeth ? Mais enfin attend ! » Tenta Will.

La main de Bill se posa sur son bras.

« Laisse la. Elle a besoin d'être seule

- Je ne la comprends pas, » murmura Will

Bill lui adressa un regard empreint de compassion. Contrairement à son fils il la comprenait. Il la comprenait même trop bien.

_**Plus tard,**_

Elizabeth ne se retourna pas en entendant le sable crisser. Elle ne voulait pas voir Will, elle ne voulait pas lui parler alors qu'elle était si furieuse après lui.

« Ce que la mer prend, elle ne le rend jamais » déclara Bill en se laissant tomber à ses côtés

Elizabeth grimaça

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire…

- Oh que si. Vous pardonnerez à un vieil homme de vous parler franchement mais je vous ai bien observée toute cette semaine. Ce n'est pas du sang que vous avez dans les veines mais du sel. L'océan est en vous aussi sûrement que la piraterie est gravée dans votre chair »

Elizabeth soupira

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi Will ne le voit-il pas ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il de vendre l'Empress alors que nous pourrions être si heureux en mer ?

- Parce que Will n'est pas de la même race que vous et moi Elizabeth. Il a la mer en horreur depuis qu'il a été forcé de naviguer sur le Hollandais Volant… »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« Je pourrais peut être le convaincre… »

Bill soupira lourdement

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth…Il vous aime ça ne fait aucun doute Mais lorsque j'entends Will, je revois sa mère »

Une boule dans la gorge, Elizabeth hocha la tête

« Je vois…. Est-ce que vous voulez bien … Me laisser seule ? »

Bill posa un regard rempli de compassion sur elle et sa main lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme souffla douloureusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux prédictions de Lee…._Tu lui briseras le cœur…_

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon lorsque la jeune femme reprit le chemin qui menait à la maison. Will se leva d'un bond à son entrée tandis que Bill la scrutait longuement.

« Elizabeth, j'étais inquiet où étais tu ?

- Dans la crique, » répondit Elizabeth.

Will lui adressa un long regard et Bill se leva

« Je vais couper du bois, » annonça t'il.

Une fois son père sortit, Will se tourna vers la jeune femme

« Elizabeth, je ne comprends pas…Tu ne vois pas que c'est une chance ?

- Une chance ?

- Oui, une chance ! Si nous achetons cette forge nous n'aurons plus aucuns soucis à nous faire, je travaillerais dur et très vite l'argent rentrera. Tu pourras rester à la maison et nous aurons enfin un bébé et puis…

- Un autre et encore un autre, » persifla Elizabeth

Will se troubla

« Je ne comprends pas, répéta t'il. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elizabeth le fixa

« Will, l'Empress est mon navire, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, il y a l'équipage, que vont' ils devenir ? Je suis responsable d'eux

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien, ce sont des pirates Elizabeth. Et puis tu n'as jamais vraiment été un pirate ou un capitaine, tout ça c'était un plan de Jack »

Une vague de rage monta en Elizabeth

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je commande l'Empress depuis ton absence ! Et là tu reviens et tu me demandes de tout abandonner pour rester ici à attendre que mon mari revienne de la forge comme une bonne épouse dévouée », persifla t-elle.

Will la regarda avec surprise

« Mais c'est ce que nous avions prévu, ce que nous avons toujours voulu … Une vie tranquille, pas cette existence de forbans !

- Cette existence de forbans comme tu dis rapporte beaucoup plus ! Tu n'imagines pas les trésors qu'il reste à découvrir sans parler du monde qui nous est offert ! L'Empress c'est, c'est la liberté d'aller où on veut

- Tu parles comme Jack, lâcha Will d'un ton suspicieux

- Peut être que Jack n'a pas tout à fait tort dans ce cas » ragea Elizabeth avant de claquer la porte.

_**Tortuga,**_

Barbossa posa un regard vide sur Jack.

« Barbossa vieille canaille puante, je te retrouve enfin » s'exclama le pirate en s'asseyant

Barbossa ne réagit pas et Jack s'empara de sa bouteille

« Où est cette garce, cette petite peste sortie de l'enfer qui voyage avec toi ?

- Avec Turner, répondit Barbossa d'un ton triste

- Elle est morte ? s'étonna Jack, toute colère envolée. Mais quand est ce arrivé ? Comment ?

- Non, elle l'a libéré » soupira Barbossa.

Jack soupira discrètement de soulagement

« Dommage, l'enfer est tout ce que mérite cette fille. Où est mon Pearl ?

- Amarré dans la baie comme tu l'as sûrement déjà vu » répondit Barbossa

Cette fois Jack le regarda d'un air circonspect

« Hector ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Laisse moi tu veux.

- Je vais prendre le Pearl … » tenta Jack.

Barbossa soupira, il n'avait plus le courage de se battre pour le navire. A quoi bon après tout ? Il n'avait plus personne à qui le léguer, à qui transmettre son savoir. Depuis des semaines qu'il était à Tortuga, il n'avait pas bougé de la taverne, incapable de se motiver.

Jack secoua la tête

« C'est elle qui t'a rendu comme ça ?

- Tu sais Jack… Lorsque tu auras disparu, il ne restera rien de toi

- C'est le cas pour toi aussi non ? Et je ne compte pas mourir, ricana Jack

- Tu devrais partir » lui lança Barbossa.

Jack se leva et regarda son vieil ennemi. Barbossa lui rendit son regard et le pirate finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout… Autant en profiter…


	9. Le choix d'Elizabeth

_**Coucou,déjà merci à Griffe de tigre, Holly et Blackheart pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Blackheart :Merci beaucoup, contente que cela te plaise ! Quand à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il répondra en partie à tes attentes **_

_**Holly : Qui commande le HV ? J'avoue que je ne me suis pas posée la question, car en fait à ce stade ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'histoire erf… Quand à Will ma foi…. Il n'a pas fini d'en baver**_

_**Griffe :Contente que tes vacances se soient bien passées ! Pour Elizabeth tu verras…**_

_**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic avant l'épilogue… J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 8**

_**Molokai**_

Après sa dispute avec Will, Elizabeth s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle n'en revenait pas que Will lui demande d'abandonner l'Empress. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il veuille passer du temps à terre après s'être cru condamné à naviguer… Mais elle avait espéré que ce ne serait que temporaire, qu'une fois le souvenir du Hollandais Volant envolé, Will et elle reprendraient la mer à bord de l'Empress.

Sauf que Will voulait qu'elle se sépare de son navire.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à cette idée et une fois de plus les paroles de Lee lui revinrent en mémoire. _« __Jamais tu n'abandonneras cette vie. Tu ferais mieux de laisser ton mari là où il est Elizabeth. Sinon tu finiras par lui briser le cœur » _La jeune femme poussa un gémissement frustré et elle leva les yeux. Devant elle il y avait l'Empress. Ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à lui.

« Je ne te comprends pas » déclara Will dans son dos.

Elizabeth se retourna et croisa le regard rempli de douleur et d'incompréhension de son mari.

« Je ne te comprends pas non plus, répondit elle

- Elizabeth… Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour nous…. » Murmura Will en lui désignant la jonque qui se balançait mollement

Elizabeth fixa l'Empress. Ses voiles rouges étaient gonflées par le vent et sur le pont quelques lumières brillaient, comme si la jonque attendait son capitaine, retenant son élan…

« C'est la jonque de Feng. Murmura Will. Pas la tienne. Il ne te l'a offert que parce qu'il pensait que tu étais une autre….

- Will …

- Elizabeth, je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi, vieillir avec toi… Ici, dans cette maison, sur cette île. Tu ne vois pas que c'est notre chance ?

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur lourd.

- Alors sépare toi de ce bateau… Avec l'argent..

- Nous pourrons acheter ta forge, je sais, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton las.

- Notre forge, » corrigea Will.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et Will l'enlaça.

« Notre rêve… »

Elizabeth se raidit et se tourna vers lui

« Et si… Will, nous n'avons pas besoin de vendre l'Empress pour acheter cette forge, il suffirait, il suffirait d'aborder ce navire dont je t'ai parlé, avec ma part nous pourrions… »

Les bras de Will la désertèrent et elle frissonna

« Et conduire d'autres malheureux à la mort ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que les pirates font aux matelots qu'ils attaquent !

- Je crois avoir mené suffisamment d'abordage pour ça », rétorqua Elizabeth avec vivacité.

Will recula

« On dirait que tu as déjà fait ton choix…..

- Tout comme toi » répliqua la jeune femme.

Le visage triste, Will s'éloigna

« Je serais chez nous si tu as encore envie de me rejoindre »

Une fois seule, Elizabeth fondit en larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, elle ne comprenait plus…

« Capitaine ? » lui demanda Jal

Elizabeth sursauta et sécha ses yeux d'un geste rageur

« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas à bord ? » s'inquiéta l'homme.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Will… Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Will

« Dis-moi Jal, as-tu déjà pensé reprendre l'Empress ? » lui demanda t'elle en avançant vers le navire.

_**L'île de la Muerta**_

Tai poussa un glapissement effaré en voyant l'île immergée.

« Je ne peux pas aller là ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! » lança t'il aux squelettes qui l'entouraient

Lo Chan secoua la tête

« On veut juste ton sang »

Tai frémit et les hommes refermèrent leurs os sur son bras. Il était perdu.

_**L'Empress,**_

Un dernier abordage. Un adieu. A la barre de l'Empress, Elizabeth ne cessait de se répéter cette promesse. Un seul abordage qui leur permettrait d'avoir assez d'argent pour acheter la forge de Will. Le souvenir de Lee vit la chatouiller et elle le repoussa

« Hissez nos couleurs ! » ordonna t'elle.

Jal lui adressa un signe de tête et le cœur d'Elizabeth se gonfla de fierté en voyant son pavillon claquer sous la brise marine.

« Armez les canons, préparez les grappins »

Jal obéit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Le second n'avait pas répondu à son offre. Et elle ne le regrettait pas.

()()

L'abordage fut sanglant. L'arme au poing, Elizabeth déversa sur les marchands toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Will. Une lame frôla sa hanche, lui laissant une profonde entaille et la jeune femme se tourna vers l'assaillant. Sa lame s'enfonça dans son ventre avec un bruit spongieux et elle sourit. Elle était vivante. Plus vivante que jamais….

_**Molokai,**_

Will avait veillé toute la nuit. A ses côtés, son père soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi dire à son fils. Ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer…

La porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth entra, le visage blême.

« Voilà l'argent pour acheter la forge »

Will se releva à la hâte et l'étreignit

« Oh Elizabeth, je te jure jamais tu ne le regretteras, je te le promets »

Le regard vide, la jeune femme lui sourit

« Je suis fatiguée »

Elizabeth se détacha de l'étreinte de Will et elle se dirigea vers la chambre, les joues rouges. Elle avait menti. Ou plutôt, elle avait laissé Will croire à un mensonge….. Elle n'avait pas vendu l'Empress. Elle ne pouvait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle ferma rapidement les yeux, faisant mine de dormir.

« Ce n'est pas William. Il est parti acheté sa forge. Il est fou de joie » lui déclara Bill.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et fit face à son beau-père.

« Bien….

- L'argent ne provient pas de la vente de votre jonque n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que vous êtes blessée au flanc. » répondit Bill

Elizabeth soupira

« Ne lui dites rien »

Un rire amer échappa à Bill

« Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard…. Que comptez-vous faire ? Rester ici en prétendant être une autre ? Ça n'a pas marché pour moi

- J'aime Will, rétorqua Elizabeth avec fougue.

- Vous aimez l'océan plus encore »

Ils se toisèrent puis Elizabeth laissa tomber son masque. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« J'y arriverais…. »

Bill lui lança un regard rempli de pitié et lui désigna ce qu'il portait

« Je vais soigner votre blessure »

_**Molokai, deux jours plus tard**_

Will avait commencé à travailler à la forge. Elizabeth, elle, faisait semblant.

« Bientôt nous fonderons notre famille », sourit Will en lui caressant le ventre.

Le regard d'Elizabeth croisa celui de Bill et le vieux pirate soupira.

Un coup retentit à la porte et tout trois sursautèrent

« J'y vais » , déclara Bill

L'homme disparu et Elizabeth écouta Will lui raconter sa matinée. Le livre de commande ne désemplissait pas, signe d'une richesse future

« C'est merveilleux » répondit mollement Elizabeth.

Bill revint dans la pièce.

« Une erreur

- Les gens ne sont pas encore habitués à nous, tu devrais rencontrer les autres femmes », déclara tendrement Will.

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth hocha la tête et Will se leva

« Je retourne à la forge, tu viens avec moi papa ?

- Je te rejoins », déclara Bill.

Resté seul avec sa belle-fille, Bill sortit un pli de sa poche

« Votre second a apporté ceci »

Elizabeth s'empara de la lettre et le fixa

« Vous n'avez rien dit devant Will….

- A quoi bon ? »

Elizabeth resta immobile devant la missive. Elle portait le sceau de la Confrérie.

« Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas Bill » murmura t'elle douloureusement.

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle.

« Je regrette Elizabeth. Pour vous et pour William.

- J'essaie, je vous jure que j'essaie, mais…. » S'interrompit Elizabeth d'une voix enrouée.

Bill sourit tristement et lui caressa la joue

« Tôt ou tard elle vous reprendra. Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas essayé ? J'aimais William. J'aimais sa mère. Mais l'océan…. La liberté….

- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- C'est ce que je disais aussi » rétorqua Bill.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres

« Pourtant vous vivez ici… Vous êtes heureux »

Un nouveau rire amer secoua Bill

« Je suis à la fin de ma vie…Je ne suis pas capitaine… Je ne suis pas Seigneur. Vous si

- Je ne peux pas le laisser »

Bill la fixa et Elizabeth comprit qu'elle venait de mentir. Depuis des semaines qu'elle était à terre, elle s'ennuyait. Elle rêvait de son navire, de l'océan, d'aventures.

« Si vous en êtes si sûre, pourquoi ne pas ouvrir cette lettre ?

- Pourquoi trahissez-vous votre fils ! Ragea Elizabeth

- Parce que vous lui briserez le cœur tôt ou tard. Je préfère que cela arrive tant que je suis là pour l'aider » répondit Bill avec fatalisme.

Elizabeth blêmit et se leva.

« J'en ai assez entendu »

Bill la toisa

« Ne le faites pas souffrir. Plus vous attendrez pire ça sera. Vous pouvez me croire »

La porte claqua derrière le vieil homme et Elizabeth resta interdite.

Elle repoussa la lettre loin d'elle et se força à accomplir les gestes rébarbatifs du quotidien. Finalement, après avoir préparé une énième théière, elle se saisit de la lettre. Juste par curiosité.

_**Le pouvoir de Calypso augmente. La Confrérie a besoin de vous tous. **_

_**Capitaine Teague.**_

Elizabeth lut et relut les mots tracés à la hâte. Le pouvoir de Calypso …. Elle était bien placée pour savoir à quoi il était du….

Un coup ébranla sa porte et elle sursauta.

« Seigneur Swann, déclara Teague en entrant

- Co…. Comment m'avez trouvée ? Balbutia Elizabeth.

- C'est simple pour qui vous cherche. » Répondit l'homme en s'asseyant.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur la pièce.

« On dit que William Turner ne commande plus le Hollandais

- On dit vrai. Répondit Elizabeth. William et moi nous vivons ici désormais »

Les yeux de Teague se plissèrent et il lui renvoya un regard méprisant.

« Vous voulez dire que vous vous terrez. Vous avez été élue Roi. Et vous allez laisser Calypso user de la Croix contre nous »

Elizabeth frémit

« La Croix ?

- Oui…. Seule la Rose d'Aphrodite pourrait nous permettre de nous sauver mais elle est introuvable

- Barbossa en a parlé… » Répondit Elizabeth en s'animant sans s'en rendre compte.

Teague cracha sur le sol.

« Le Seigneur Barbossa n'est plus »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et une douleur fulgurante la submergea.

« Il n'est plus qu'une éponge….Il passe son temps à boire à Tortuga.

- Mais il est en vie…. » Souffla Elizabeth.

Teague lui lança un regard rempli de mépris

« Si vous appelez ça vivre oui. J'espérais ne pas voir de mon vivant le déclin de la piraterie mais on dirait que c'est inéluctable.

- Il y a d'autres Seigneurs…

- A quoi bon lorsque celle qui a été élue pour les protéger se terre comme une lâche » rétorqua Teague.

Elizabeth frémit

« Je ne suis pas lâche ! Mais Will, il ne veut plus de cette vie alors…. » Commença-t-elle.

Cette fois Teague la regarda avec pitié

« J'espère qu'il le vaut Elizabeth » déclara t'il avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle. Elle haïssait cette maison. Haïssait sa vie. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine en songeant au désastre qui attendait la piraterie. C'était elle qui avait offert la Croix à Calypso. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. _Tu te trouveras de nouvelles excuses…. Jamais tu n'arrêteras de pirater tu as la tromperie dans le sang_ , souffla la voix de Lee à son oreille.

**()()**

Elizabeth tourna son visage vers Will. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« J'aime te voir cuisiner comme ça, pour nous. Pour notre famille »

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Bill lui adressa un regard perçant et soupira.

« Je vais au village, la veuve Martins m'a invité

- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé , s'étonna Will

- Je ne te dis pas tout, plaisanta Bill. Profite bien de cette soirée William »

Elizabeth déglutit et le regard de Bill se posa brièvement sur le feuillet qu'elle avait laissé sur la table. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Inconscient de ce qui se jouait, Will s'assit

« Lord Former m'a passé commande aujourd'hui »

Elizabeth le servit en silence et se força à lui sourire.

_**Plus tard,**_

Elizabeth se pressa contre le corps de Will

« J'ai froid »murmura t'elle en caressant son sexe.

Will passa un bras autour d'elle

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher du bois ? »

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth le retint

« Non… Reste avec moi….. »

Will sourit et l'embrassa légèrement. Fiévreuse, Elizabeth approfondit le baiser et Will passa sur elle

« Je ne veux pas te forcer

- Tu ne me forces pas. »

Les caresses de Will se firent plus précises, plus tendres, et Elizabeth soupira. Elle avait envie de plus

« Je t'aime, murmura Will en s'enfonçant en elle

- Je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle

Will se laissa retomber sur le côté.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu avais convaincu Calypso »

Elizabeth sourit tristement. La question venait trop tard… Tellement trop tard. Elle savait maintenant que Will ne comprendrait jamais.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit elle

- Tu parles comme un pirate », plaisanta Will.

Elizabeth se força à sourire, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle ne parlait pas comme un pirate. Elle en était un.

_**Plus tard dans la nuit,**_

Elizabeth alluma une lampe et silence et commença à écrire sa lettre, utilisant le dos de la missive de Teague. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux

_Will, _

_Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas… Mais, je ne peux pas ignorer l'appel de la Confrérie. Des choses graves se sont produites, des choses…_

La jeune femme barra rageusement les derniers mots et reprit

_Je n'ai pas le choix…_

« Ne lui promettez pas de revenir… » murmura Bill.

Elizabeth sursauta et fixa son beau père.

« Vous saviez…

- Je l'ai su dès que j'ai lu la lettre

- Vous l'avez lue !

- Pour protéger Will. Elizabeth si vous l'aimez, ne promettez pas de revenir.

- Je reviendrais, je le ferais » chuchota la jeune femme

Un sourire amer éclaira le visage de Bill

« Et pour combien de temps ? Un jour, une semaine , un mois , un an ? Combien de temps avant de lui briser le cœur à nouveau ? »

Elizabeth s'assombrit

« Qui êtes vous pour me juger ?

- Je ne vous juge pas Elizabeth, répondit doucement Bill. J'essaie juste de vous empêcher de commettre les erreurs que j'ai faites »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre les larmes aux yeux

« Je l'aime vraiment….

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je pensais, je croyais…

- Que vous n'auriez pas à faire un choix, répondit Bill d'un ton las. Je l'ai cru moi aussi… Mais l'océan ne rend jamais ses proies… J'ai demandé à la mère de Will de m'attendre.. »

Elizabeth frémit et le fixa

« Et ?

- Je ne suis jamais revenu..

- Mais ce n'était pas votre faute, c'est Barbossa, il vous a..

- Je ne serais pas revenu Elizabeth »

La jeune femme frémit et posa un regard noyé de larmes sur Bill

« Que dois je faire ?

- Je ne peux pas décider pour vous »

Elizabeth serra la lettre qu'elle tenait

« Je n'y arrive pas… ».murmura t'elle .

La main de Bill se referma sur la sienne.

« Vous avez libéré Will du Hollandais Volant, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Que vous choisissiez ou non de rester, laissez-lui sa liberté »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux

« Je ne peux pas rester.

- Alors ne lui promettez pas de revenir. Ne le laissez pas vous attendre en vain…. »

Elizabeth inspira longuement

« Vous lui expliquerez ?

- Je lui dirais… Mais je doute qu'il comprenne » répondit Bill d'un ton triste.

Elizabeth se leva, le cœur lourd

« Si je reste je finirais par le haïr

- Je sais » répondit simplement Bill

Elizabeth hésita puis serra le vieil homme dans ses bras. Elle avait fait son choix. Le seul qu'elle pouvait faire…

« Dites-lui que je suis désolée » souffla t'elle.

Bill la serra contre lui et hocha la tête

« Saluez ce bon vieux Neptune pour moi Elizabeth »

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à Lundi pour l'Epilogue !**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Coucou, voici donc la fin de l'histoire… bonne lecture et une dernière fois… Reviews ?**_

**Epilogue **

_**L'Empress, un mois plus tard,**_

Elizabeth Turner ferma les yeux, laissant la brise caresser son visage. Chaque jour c'était le même rituel. Elle se réveillait, le cœur serré à la pensée de celui qu'elle avait abandonné puis elle étreignait la barre ou mettait le pied sur le pont et le chagrin s'atténuait….. Elle aimait Will et d'une certaine manière elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais elle se mourrait à ses côtés…. Elle ne voulait pas de la vie qu'il désirait. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'océan, les vagues, le sel, l'aventure…

Elle songea tristement à Lee. L'homme l'avait mise en garde, elle n'avait pas écouté.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester » murmura t'elle.

Elle frémit alors que le vent chuchotait à son oreille, ses ronflements prenant la voix de Lee, moqueurs

« Tu n'avais pas le choix c'est ça ? »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et Jal s'approcha

« Nous serons à Tortuga dans une heure, capitaine »

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'alluma malgré elle. Tortuga….

_**Molokai,**_

Will sourit à Lord Former.

« Parfaitement équilibrée comme vous le voyez »

Le Lord examina l'arme et lui jeta négligemment une bourse

« Bien Turner, j'aurais d'autres commandes »

Will déglutit

« Je vais peut être devoir m'absenter ….

- Pfff pour quoi faire ? Mon maître d'armes passera dans la journée Turner »

Will regarda son client sortir et Bill s'approcha de lui

« Où comptes tu aller ?

- Tu le sais très bien »

Bill soupira

« Tu la retrouveras et quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle te suivra ?

- Je l'aime ! »

Bill le regarda tristement

« Alors laisse la partir….. »

Will frappa un grand coup dans le mur de la forge

« C'est toi qui l'a laissée partir ! »

Bill encaissa et soupira.

« Elle était malheureuse

- Je sais ! Mais si, si elle me laisse une chance, je….

- Tu quoi ? Tu la suivras ? Tu aborderas des navires ? »

Le visage de Will s'emplit de dégout et Bill le fixa

« Je suis désolé fils

- Pas autant que moi » murmura tristement Will avant de s'emparer d'une épée

Bill le regarda quelques instants faire des passes contre des adversaires imaginaires et sortit. Peut être qu'un jour Will lui pardonnerait. Peut être qu'un jour il comprendrait….

_**Tortuga,**_

Elizabeth avança dans les rues familières. Elle évita soigneusement les bagarres avant d'apercevoir un jeune garçon qui portait un chapeau familier. Son cœur se serra

« Où as-tu eu ça ? lui demanda t'elle

- C'est l'ivrogne qui l'a vendu contre quelques pintes », répondit le gamin d'un ton effronté.

Elizabeth se crispa et lui arracha le chapeau

« Hé !

- Tiens », lui jeta t'elle en même temps que quelques pièces.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se dirigea vers la taverne. Là, elle chercha des yeux Barbossa

« Hé, c'est combien ma jolie ? »lui demanda un marin visiblement éméché.

Elizabeth sentit sa main empoigner ses fesses et se retourna vivement

« Plus que tu ne peux payer », cracha t'elle en lui collant son poignard sous la gorge.

Instantanément ses compagnons se levèrent et l'aubergiste s'approcha, affolé

« Je cherche le capitaine Barbossa ! » clama Elizabeth sans se démonter.

Le marin qu'elle retenait hoqueta et Elizabeth sourit froidement

« Allons dépêchons… »

L'un des hommes lui désigna en tremblant le fond de la salle et Elizabeth relâcha son assaillant

« Essaie encore de me toucher et je clouerais tes entrailles sur le pont de mon navire pigé ? »

Terrifié, l'homme hocha la tête

« Dis donc la belle pour qui tu te prends ? Demanda un marin en sortant son épée

- Pour le Capitaine Swann , Seigneur des Mers de Chine et Roi de la Confrérie. » Clama Elizabeth d'un ton de défi

Un murmure lui répondit et Elizabeth l'ignora. Elle se dirigea droit vers le fond de la salle

Son cœur se serra en voyant Barbossa à demi affalé sur sa table, un verre encore plein à la main

« La Confrérie est morte » bredouilla le pirate avec amertume

Elizabeth s'assit et posa le chapeau entre eux.

« Pas encore… On dit que la Rose d' Aphrodite pourrait nous sauver »

Barbossa releva les yeux

« Madame Turner ?

- Capitaine Swann », le reprit Elizabeth en grimaçant

Barbossa plissa les yeux et regarda derrière elle

« Je ne vois pas Maitre Turner »

Elizabeth soupira tristement

« Ca n'a pas marché entre nous »

Dégrisé, Barbossa la fixa d'un air calculateur

« Je croyais que vous aviez obtenu satisfaction

- Je le croyais aussi…. »

Barbossa la jaugea et Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre

« Hector… Je me suis trompée… »

Barbossa se redressa

« Et vous êtes venue implorer mon aide

- Je suis venue vous chercher !

- Je n'ai plus de bateau

- J'en ai un, répondit Elizabeth sans réussir à dissimuler sa fierté

- Et votre vie normale ? »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila de nouveau

« J'ai changé d'avis » lâcha t'elle

Barbossa referma sa main sur son chapeau. Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme

« Trouver la Rose ne sera pas facile

- Je sais

- Vous devrez voyager longtemps…

- Je trouverais des navires sur la route »

Cette fois Barbossa se leva et remit son chapeau avec superbe

« Vous aurez besoin d'un homme d'expérience pour vous aider »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire

« Certainement…. »

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard et Elizabeth se dirigea vers la sortie. Barbossa lui emboita le pas, revigoré par l'aventure qui promettait. Elizabeth traversa la foule et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre

« Où se trouve la Rose ? Avez-vous une idée ?

- J'en ai une…. Mais il se peut que les contrées soient inhospitalières … et froides »

Cette fois, Elizabeth éclata de rire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Will

« Serait-ce une manière d'offrir de me réchauffer Capitaine Barbossa ?

- Pourquoi pas Capitaine Turner … »

Leurs regards se nouèrent, complices, puis Elizabeth secoua la tête et l'entraina sur l'Empress.

Une fois à bord elle se tourna vers lui

« Si nous étudions les cartes dans ma cabine ?

- Avez-vous des pommes ?

- J'ai des tas de choses en réserve…. Jal on lève l'ancre »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Barbossa la considéra

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté Turner ? »

Elizabeth soupira tristement

« Je crois que vous le savez….

- Dites-le quand même….

- Je suis un pirate » souffla Elizabeth.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elizabeth, rouge, se força à soutenir son regard tandis que Barbossa pavoisait, oubliant les mois sombres qu'il venait de traverser.

« Il fait froid dans cette cabine vous ne trouvez pas ? Finit par dire le pirate

- Si » lâcha Elizabeth.

Les bras de Barbossa se refermèrent sur elle et il la poussa vers le lit

Elizabeth se laissa faire. Elle savait déjà que cette étreinte n'empêcherait pas Barbossa de tenter de la doubler. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'attacherait à lui. Ils étaient des pirates. Ils prenaient tout et partaient sans un regard en arrière. Ils étaient libres. Leurs cœurs aussi.

FIN

_**Voilà l'histoire est finie…. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Tout de suite un grand grand merci aux reviewers **_**: **_**Laura91, Micro, Jonana , Chat34, Sabryna, emeline, Aurore Hearthin K , Plume27, ManonG, Moumoutte, Akage ,Marquise, Jen, BlackHeart ,Miss33Sparrow, Holly Sparrow et Griffe de Tigre( et j'espère n'oublier personne ). Sans vos encouragements à vous lecteurs commentateurs, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire depuis longtemps. Donc MERCI !**_

_**Enfin, même si je laisse à chacun le choix d'imaginer la suite des aventures de Liz & Hector, vous pouvez me retrouver dans d'autres fics : Négociation & Persusasion toujours en cours et … Assassins qui arrivera prochainement !**_

_**Merci encore et …. A très vite !**_


End file.
